One Plus One Equals Two
by Danzai13
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to One Plus One Equals More Than Two. This is the story of how two people fell in love despite their differences. A love story within a love story. Rated M for language and highlighted themes. ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is another FF begin to unfold...sorry not good at introductions :( But anyway on this story I will do my best (like in every other story) but on this story I'll go a little more above and beyond. Reasons being is that this will be the last story I will create on So I hope you will enjoy this story to its last chapter. It's been one hell of a ride for me :D I hope I did good.  
**

**R&R please and thank you for reading  
**

**-Danzai13  
**

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed

-Carl Jung

**Ice Hime**

Instead of the usual sunny day, today its raining. It's not a heavy downpour but its enough to keep you from going out. Unless you're brave enough to face the ice cold cloud tears. But I like to watch the rain fall. It gives a sort of peace to the mind. As if time has stopped for a moment to give me time to think of nothing and everything all at once.

Sitting on the porch and watching the rain fall down...I wonder how many times I've have done so and still find peace in this chaotic world. It has been many years...the house is quiet most of the time, unless the children and grandchildren come to visit. How I miss them so. How I miss holding them in my arms. Now I wonder when they'll be back for another visit? The last time was a couple of weeks ago...

"Watching the rain my dear?"

I turn to smile at the woman who holds my heart. We have been married for over 50 years, but it seems as if we had barely begun our lives yesterday. Though the years have taken its toll on us, she's still the most beautiful woman I have ever known. She sits near me and lays her head on my shoulder. I gently rested my head on hers and grabbed her hand with mine.

"How are you this morning?"

"Better than yesterday."

I smile and gently tighten my grip on her hand.

"You know what this rain reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Of that kiss we had on our first date after Shizuka was born."

"I remember that."

"It reminds me of something else too."

"What would that be."

"You don't remember?"

"Refresh my memory love, I am a fragile old woman now." I chuckled.

She chuckled and moved her hand so her fingers intertwined with mine.

"It was that day when Shizuka came home..."

**XXXX**

"Mom? Hey mom, I'm home."

"In the kitchen."

The seventeen year old teenager began to take off her shoes before she entered the home. As soon as she entered the kitchen area, she smiled at the woman who almost looked like her. She wrapped her arms around the woman and laid her head on the woman's back.

"Hey mother."

The woman turned around and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Welcome back Shizuka." The woman placed a small kiss on her daughter's head.

"Where's mom?" Shizuka asked as she unwrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Your mother is still at work, where are the twins?"

"Hana's at a art club meeting and Haru is doing his baseball stuff." Shizuka opened the kitchen fridge.

"I see." The woman sighed.

"Need help cooking?"

"That would be nice," the woman smiled, "It shouldn't take to long though. I'm making your favorite."

"Niratama?" Shizuka's eye's light up.

"Nope, liver and leeks."

Shizuka's eye's lost their interest and she sighed. The woman smiled and continued to prepare the meal.

"Since its your favorite, please make something that will go nicely with the liver and leeks."

"Miso soup goes good with anything." The teenager began to search for the ingredients.

"Was school okay?"

"Eh, it was the same as usual." Shizuka responded.

"High school and then off to college. Ara I can hardly believe it." The woman put a hand to Shizuka's cheek.

"Well I'm still the little Speedy you know and love." Shizuka smiled.

"Mischievous too, if I remember correctly," The woman smiled, "Just like your mother."

Shizuka smiled as she looked through the kitchen cabinets. A question that had crossed her mind earlier that day came back and she turned back to her mother.

"Now that you mention, mother when did you and mom meet?"

"In college, we went to the same university."

"Well yeah, but when and where?"

"Well...you see I was walking down the street when I saw something sad. I saw a puppy in a box with a tag that said 'Natsuki'. She was so cute I decided to take care of her for the rest of my life. That's how I met your mother."

"Ara, mother seriously how did you and mom meet?" The teenager sighed.

"In college." The woman smiled.

"Mother..."

"Ara, why the sudden question?"

"I talked to grandmother on the phone a few days ago."

"Uh-oh, what did your grandmother have to say?"

"Besides that she wants me to apply to a college over in Kyoto so I can stay with her?" Shizuka smiled.

"Yes besides that." The woman smiled.

"I had asked her about you and mom, she said it was quite a story before you two could be considered a couple."

The woman's smile on her face slightly dropped. She sighed and turned her full attention to her daughter.

"Make some tea for us will you?"

Shizuka nodded her head and began to prepare the tea. The woman walked into the dinning room area where Shizuka followed after her.

"You really want to know about how your mother and I met?" The woman asked as Shizuka handed her a cup of tea.

"I do." Shizuka sat in her chair.

The woman sighed and wrapped a hand around the tea cup. She looked up at Shizuka, the dark shade of chestnut hair and the jade green eyes. It was all beautiful to her, even the two to three piercings on each ear. Though she was punished for it by one mother, the other gave her a high five behind the other mother's back.

"Okay, your old enough to know the real details," the woman responded, "Mind you there will be some things I will leave out."

Shizuka nodded her head.

"It's a long story so don't fall asleep on me," the woman winked, "Okay?"

"I won't. Who knows? I might make this story into a book."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Shizuka smiled and took a sip of her tea. The woman smiled and took a deep breath.

"It all began on that one fateful day..."

**XXXX**

I was walking down the street back to my apartment. Class had ended and I was exhausted. I need a break one of these days. I felt small sprinkles falling on top of me. I looked up and saw the sky darken. I sighed and continued on my way back to my apartment. Figures it rains on the day I forget to bring my umbrella. I walk pass by the people and suddenly someone bumps into me. I turn and apologize. They make no response and keep moving on their way. I raise an eyebrow at them. I ignore her and walk again. But then I turned back and took another look. Something...I felt some emotion just burst inside of me. I can't even begin to describe what is was.

"And now... I just...I can't get her out of my head. Even right now." I sighed.

"Is it because she didn't apologize when she bumped into you?" My friend asked.

"No...its something else..." I rested my head on my hand.

"Well I may be majoring in psychology but I don't think I can give you any helpful advice on this one. Sorry." My friend sighed.

"Either way, okini Yukino."

My friend and I were sitting in our favorite study area, the cafe right next to the university we attended. The waiter brought our beverages and I smiled and thanked him. He sneaked a piece of paper along with my tea and winked at me before leaving. Yukino smiled at me as I pocketed the paper.

"Another chaser?"

"Another broken heart. Though I'm not cruel enough to just throw it on the ground."

"Thank goodness for that." Yukino sipped her coffee.

"I guess," I sipped my green tea, "So how are things in the psychology department?"

"Its alright, what about you and business?" She asked.

"Eh, could be better..." I responded.

"That mystery girl still bothering you?" Yukino responded.

"Ara, I don't know why."

"Was she cute?"

I almost chocked on my tea as it ran down my throat. I quickly swallowed it and looked at Yukino.

"Well she was but what does that-"

"Don't worry its just us. It's not like anyone can hear us." Yukino responded.

I sighed but I had a smile on my face.

"Yeah...she was cute, no...beautiful."

"Well that means you want to see her again. Or maybe your attracted to something else you saw in her. Maybe, I'm just sprouting out ideas."

"I won't lie, she was beautiful...but there was something different about her." I sighed.

"You've always been like that," Yukino smiled, "Attracted to something that wasn't really in the normal factor."

"I suppose that's always been me." I smiled.

"Uh oh, here comes your boyfriend." Yukino winked at me.

I made a quiet groan as I felt him coming to our table. As usual I smiled and tried to act polite as I could. I motioned Yukino with my hands I wanted to leave, now. She nodded her head and we began to walk out of the cafe. When we were about a block away from the cafe, I let out the groan I was holding in.

"Looks like my favorite studying place is ruined."

"If you want, I could buy you your green tea and bring it to you."

"Ara, I won't put you through that much trouble for tea. I'll just go to the store and buy some."

"You sure? I thought you didn't like the tea from the store."

"I'm sure my survival instincts will kick in," I took the paper out of my pocket, "You want it by any chance?"

"No thanks, as handsome as he was, he was kind of creeping me out." Yukino smiled.

"Oh well, maybe he'll find himself a nice girl someday," I smiled as I threw the paper in the trash can, "Have class tomorrow by any chance?"

"Yeah, I'm booked solid. What about you?"

"Well...I might take a day off. You never know." I smiled.

"You know its not good to skip class too much."

"Of course but-"

Yukino noticed I stopped talking and looked up at me. I didn't respond as I felt her tugging at my sleeve. There about a block away was the same girl I had run into a few days ago. I watched her until she disappeared from my sight. Beautiful...that long midnight hair against that pale skin...its a shame she had a scowl on her face...

"Shizuru."

I came back to reality and looked at Yukino. She looked confused as I smiled at her.

"Kanin na, I just saw something that caught my attention."

"Was it the girl?"

"Yes."

"She might be going to our university. You gonna go after her?"

"No...not yet...well-"

My phone began to ring which caused me to slightly jump. I brought it out and looked at who was calling me. I slightly groaned at who it was.

"Your girlfriend?" Yukino asked, sensing the annoyance.

"Yeah..." I pushed the green button.

"Your answering it?" Yukino seemed surprised.

"If I don't I'll have to make up some lame excuse as to why I didn't answer my phone." I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey baby." My girlfriend at the end of the phone answered.

"Hi." I simply responded.

Yukino mouthed me good luck as she went on her way. I waved back, sad that she was leaving.

"So are you free this Sunday by any chance?"

"Ara, I have a tea ceremony class to teach." I made up.

"Aww, your always busy." I heard her pout.

"Kanin na."

"I know, it's not your fault. When are you going to have a free Sunday? All of your Sunday's have been busy for two months. I miss you."

"Yeah..." I didn't really want to say 'I miss you too' as I was actually trying to avoid her.

"Oh well, maybe we can meet up for lunch or something like that?"

"Sure, that be nice."

"I love you."

"...See you later."

I hung up and put my phone away. I sighed and began to walk again. I didn't say I love you...it didn't feel right. It would feel like a lie if I said that to her.

I quickly looked up and remembered of that girl I was so memorized by. Maybe she's still here, maybe I can talk to her, maybe...just maybe...! I turned the corner and sighed in disappointment.

She was gone.

**XXXX**

"...and this is this and that is that..."

I was taken notes, or at least trying to. Usually the professor talks on and on and on and on so much that I usually end up drawing something in my notepad. Of course the only thing I'm thinking about right now is that girl...so mysterious...

"Boring lecture huh?" I heard a voice besides me say.

I turned and smiled at the person next to me.

"Eh, I just don't feel like taking notes today." I smiled as my pen began to move again.

"I can see that." She pointed to my picture.

I looked down and was surprised with my drawing. Usually I just draw circles or a box, I'm not really all that artistic with a brush or pen. It was a small chibi that looked like the girl I had run into.

"So who's this?"

"None of your business." I quickly put the drawing out of sight.

"Right...and the lucky girl is...?" She smiled at me.

"I...I don't know." I began to write notes in my notepad.

"Well if you ever need some tips, give me a call." She gave me a card from her jacket.

I grabbed it and read the information. Want that special someone to notice you? Then call the Great Love Expert.

I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the raven haired girl who was smiling at me.

"Um...is this really a job?"

"Of course, that's ust my professional name. Just call me Chie."

"So what do you do?"

"I help people to get the person they want. At a price, mind you."

"Hmm...well..."

"You never know if you don't try." She smiled at me.

"Well you see I already have someone." I explained.

"Oh, well he's one lucky guy."

"A girl."

"Oh, well she's one lucky chick."

"But that's the problem..."

She looked at me and fixed her glasses.

"Let's settle this business at lunch, kay?"

I smiled and nodded my head in approval. When class was over we walked over to a nearby lunch cafe. When we ordered lunch and settled at a clean table, we began to discuss business. This girl is kind of straight forward. Cute though, with her black almost gray short hair. She seems confident, I'll give her that much.

"So what's the problem Miss Fujino?"

"You can call me Shizuru." I smiled.

"Okay Shizuru, tell the Great Love Expert Chie your love problems. And don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. I won't go blab out your stories."

"I...I think I'm falling for another girl."

"And your girlfriend doesn't know about it?"

"Yes."

"We're young, just dump your current girlfriend and hook up with the one you want."

"It's not that simple." I sighed.

"How so?"

"The girl I like doesn't even know I exist."

"Well then go talk to her."

"My girlfriend might get upset."

"So?"

"She's...she's very fragile. I wish I could just break up with her without breaking her heart."

"That's life. We dream, we laugh, we cry and we break hearts. She'll get over it." Chie assured me.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I guess there's more to this than meets the eye?"

"Yes, she like to cuddle a lot. It's not that I don't like to cuddle. It's just that...well even I'm getting a little tired of it."

"Whoa, she's the obsessive type?"

"More or less."

"Huh, that might be difficult to get out of."

"I've been avoiding meeting her but I can't keep this up forever."

"How did you two meet up anyway?"

"Um...I'd rather not say." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Fair enough. So for a special price I'll help you out with your love problem."

"How much?"

"Your a full time college student?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you get the special student discount. Your fee is 850 yen a day."

"Um..."

"I got eat too."

"Fair enough," I reached for my wallet, "What happens if things don't work out?"

"Then you get a total refund on the amount of money you pay me."

"Sounds fair." I paid her.

"But just remember, I haven't failed at match making." She grinned at me.

I smiled back, maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

"Okay, so who's the girl you want me to track down?"

"Well I don't know her name but she has long black hair and beautiful jade eyes." I smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, I'll call you when I have more info for you."

"Okini."

She turned back to me and smiled.

"From Kyoto huh?"

"Yes."

"Cool, well later."

She took off leaving me alone at the table. I began to think about my girlfriend and how to tell her I wanted to break up. The way we hooked up...it wasn't...well...we we're two different people who happened to go to the same bar, talked a bit and had a few drinks and then...I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. It's not like I gave my virginity to her, I know that much. That's been gone for some time...

My cell phone began to ring almost making me jump out of my seat. I almost thought it was Chie when I saw who was calling me. I sighed in frustration and answered the call.

"Hi."

"Baby! Hey let's play a I spy game."

"Um okay."

"I spy something something green."

I looked around and noticed there were many things green.

"Um...the flower bush?"

"Nope, try again."

"How about the garden hose?"

"Your close."

I looked at the ground and saw a pair of familiar green shoes. I held back the groan as I looked up at the owner of those green shoes.

"Surprise!" She closed her phone and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you today." She kissed my cheek, "I saw you sitting here all alone.

"Oh, well I'm so glad to see you." I lied.

She sat down where Chie was previously sitting and smiled at me.

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"I have and I'm afraid I can't stay for long. I have another class to attend." That was actually true.

"Well we still have some time to visit."

Shit.

I just smiled back and tried to keep this mask on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw long raven hair in the distance. I looked up and tried to get a better look. I think that's her...

"What are you looking at?" My girlfriend asked.

"Um, do you know that girl?" I asked.

"Which one?" She looked.

"That one, the only one walking across the grass." I pointed out.

"Oh, that's Kuga."

"Kuga?"

"You don't know her?"

"Well I had bumped into her one time but she didn't seem to respond."

"That's Kuga Natsuki, the ice princess around campus."

"She attends here?"

"Yeah you don't- oh yeah your majoring in business so you probably wouldn't know her."

"What's she majoring in?"

"Science, can't remember the exact field but she's in the science building all of the time."

"I see, why is she called the ice princess?"

"To put it in a blunt way, it's because she's pretty bitchy."

"How so?"

"She doesn't talk to anyone and no one talks to her. Even if someone tried to talk to her she gives them a cold shoulder along with her famous icy stare. They say its pretty scary."

"I wonder what happened to her."

"Who cares...why do ask?"

"Just curious."

"Stay away from her babe. It's better that way."

I'll admit I'm flattered that's she worried and looking out for me but I just can't...I don't know. I looked at my clock and picked up my things.

"I have to go."

"Okay, take care." She stood up and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and waved goodbye, relieved that I can get away from her. I walked away but took a quick glance at where that Kuga Natsuki was headed to. Making sure I stayed far away enough, I began to follow her. It looked like she was going to the library but then she suddenly made a left turn. I walked faster and turned the corner but she disappeared. I sighed to myself, I wonder how she does that. Just disappearing like that. I continued to walk again to my class.

I wonder when I'll meet you, Kuga Natsuki.

**XXXX**

"You saw her again?" Yukino asked after class.

"I did."

"Wow what a coincident. So did you get to talk to her?"

"No, she disappeared before I could talk to her."

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe next time, ne?"

"Perhaps..." I looked up at the blue sky.

"So what's on your mind?" Yukino asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled.

"Just a little."

I sighed as we sat on a nearby bench. I played with the twigs underneath my feet until I was ready to tell Yukino what was on my mind.

"You think its selfish to want to be with someone?"

"It's human nature to be with someone." Yukino responded.

"True but..."

"But what?"

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and tapped my cheek.

"Nice try."

I chuckled and relaxed.

"I...I want to make that girl my girlfriend."

"Oh...do you even know her name yet?" Yukino asked.

"I got a name, Kuga. Kuga Natsuki."

Yukino's eyes popped open to what I had said.

"Wait you mean that girl you ran into was Kuga Natsuki?"

"You know her too?" I have to remember to keep up with the university talk.

"She's practically famous on this campus. I'm surprised you didn't know about her."

"Huh, maybe I study too much."

"Maybe but Kuga? Shizuru I think you should look for someone else."

"Why?"

"Well anyone, whether it was a guy or girl, who tried to take Kuga on a date had their heart viciously stomped on."

"Ara I'm sure your being a bit dramatic."

"No I'm not. You know Takeda, the captain of the kendo club?"

"I've heard of him, but never met him. Why?"

"Yeah that one. He tried forever to get Kuga to notice him. Once he did, she literally stuck her hand in his chest, pulled out his heart, spit on it and fed it to the dogs."

"A little bit over exaggerating?" I asked.

"Actually I wished I was. Poor Takeda didn't come out of his apartment for a month."

I sighed and twiddled my fingers when I heard that news. So this is Kuga...

"Are you still gonna go after her?" Yukino asked.

I smiled at her as I jumped off the bench. I stretched out my arms and nodded my head.

"You never know until you try."

Yukino sighed and stood up from the bench and walked alongside me.

"You do realize your going to have to break up with-"

"I know, I know...I just don't know how to tell her."

"Well...good luck. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Okini, I'm going to need it." I sighed.

I heard my cellphone ring and I brought it out of my cellphone to answer the call. After hearing what the person had to say, I ended the call and smiled at Yukino.

"Kanin na, but I have to go."

"Okay I'll see you later." She waved as I quickly walked away.

**XXXX**

Walking to the meeting point, I saw Chie and quickened my pace. Chie heard my footsteps and smiled at me. When I stood besides her she began to walk.

"By now you probably know the girl your after is Kuga Natsuki."

"I do."

"...And your still gonna chase after her?"

"I am."

Chie whistled and gave me a smile.

"Damn you have guts. Okay then, lets get down to business."

I nodded my head and watched as she took out her expensive looking camera from her side bag. She held the screen so I could see the pictures. Each picture was of Kuga.

"For 500 yen, you can have any 2 pictures you want." She offered.

"No thank you."

"How about nude or bath pictures?" Chie grinned.

I think I blushed for a moment but I shook my head no.

"I want Kuga for her soul first, not her body. Though I'll admit that's a bonus."

"I like you, so I'll help you out as much as possible."

"Okini."

"Okay first thing you need to know about Kuga, she hates everybody."

I felt my heart drop.

"But that's a good thing as you don't know yet whether she walks on that side of the street like you."

"Is she?"

"I think so."

I felt relieved.

"Second, she's the ice princess so don't be too upset if she gives you the cold shoulder the first time. My strategy is that you smile, be polite and then leave. Any stranger who gives another stranger a smile will remember it for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good."

"Thirdly, don't be nervous and if you are try not to show it."

"Right...why?"

"Because she just entered that food market place like I predicted."

I looked in the direction Chie pointed in and indeed I saw Kuga. No matter how many time I see her long raven hair, I still find it memorizing. I felt a hand push me forward a little. I turned back and saw Chie give me a peace sign.

"Good luck." She winked at me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the food market. I could feel my heat beat racing as I grabbed a basket and began to look for Kuga. The store had a funny smell to it but I walked around anyway. Catching something out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bag of ramen noodles. My eyes lit up as I grabbed a bag. Well I'm here I might as well get some shopping down. I grabbed a few more items and put them in my arm basket. Wow this store has everything, I'm might come here more often. Walking down an aisle I eyed something delicious.

"I think I can treat myself to green tea." I smiled.

I began to walk over to the green tea bags and just before I could reach the area where the bags were, I bumped into someone. I was forced to take a few steps back from the impact. Looking up I slightly panicked. Here she was right in front of me. I felt my heart skip a few beats.

"I'm so sorry. I was not paying attention." I slightly bowed.

"It's okay." Kuga sighed.

I noticed that her items had fallen out of her bag. She began to kneel down and pick them up but I grabbed a few of the items first.

"Allow me."

As I picked up the items I tried to calm my heart down. Here at last was Kuga, the girl I'm stalking. What should I say? Should I just smile? What do I do?

When I finished panicking, I stood up straight and held the items for her to take.

"Here you go, I'm sorry for making you drop them." I smiled apologetically.

"...It's no big deal." She took the items and put them in her bag.

I noticed something leaking from her bag and quickly pointed it out. She looked at it and groaned.

"Fuck..."

"I'm so sorry. Here I'll pay for your broken items." I offered.

"Look just go." She began to shoo me away.

"This was my fault at least let me pay for what I broke."

"Go away." She looked up at me and glared.

...So this was the famous icy glare. It is scary, looking into those jade eyes I could see all the hate that was inside her. Yet...

I crossed my arms and glared back. Her glare softened and she almost took a step back. Two can play at this game. Though now she really is pissing me off.

"I'm just trying to help and apologize for breaking an item of yours. If that's how your going to be then fine."

I took out some cash from my wallet and threw it at her. She seemed surprised as I put my wallet away. I turned and went to the cash register. The woman smiled at me and I smiled back. Once all my items were scanned I brought out my wallet to pay for them.

"That will be-" The woman began.

"Put it on this."

I looked over and saw Kuga standing right besides me giving a card to the woman.

"Put my items on the order too."

The woman smiled and nodded. I rubbed my neck and began to speak.

"You don't have to do this. I'm the one who broke-"

I stopped talking and noticed that Kuga wasn't really paying attention to me. I sighed and once my items were purchased, I grabbed them and walked off.

"Thank you." I said before I exited the food market.

I didn't even bother to see if she was following or chasing after me. I looked for Chie and saw her waving at me from our original meeting place. I walked past her and said nothing. Chie didn't stop me but I heard her say:

"That bad huh?"

I stormed off, I don't know why I'm so pissed. I just...I don't know. I just feel so torn apart. That look in her eyes...

I took out my cell phone and dialed began to dial a number. I was stuck between two numbers, one would actually help me, the other would make me feel good. After a few moments I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I need to see you, I need to be with you." I said.

"Okay, you know where I'll be."

I hung up the phone and quickly walked away.

Why is it that I've just met Kuga and my heart is already breaking?


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two :D Just a reminder this story is rated M for language and some scenes not intended for children.  
**

***READ FIRST* There is a little religious bad mouthing further on in the story. I apologize if you get offended. I don't mean not to offend anyone, it just fits along with the story.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. R&R please  
**

**-Danzai13  
**

**The more difficulties one has to encounter, within and without, the more significant and the higher in inspiration his life will be.  
-****Horace Bushnell**

**Fragile**

"I think we should get back inside." I began to lift myself up from the porch.

"I suppose." My wife sighed as she slowly began to get up.

I offered my hand to her and she took it with a smile. I smile back and refuse to let her hand go when we began to enter our home. Once we were in the kitchen though I let go so she could make her tea. I watched as she circled around the cabinets...she almost looked a little lost...

"Shizuru?" I grabbed her shoulder.

"Ara, it seems I've forgotten where I've put my tea." She gave me a smile.

"Its in the same place as it always is." I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of her green tea.

"Ah, thank you dear," She continued to smile, "Is it the right one? Remember the last time you tried to make green tea on your own?"

"Uh...I can't remember." I avoided eye contact and felt a burning at my cheeks.

"I remember, Natsuki was trying to be a dear and make my green tea for me. Alas with her going eyesight she grabbed the green gentian tea instead." She chuckled.

"So you remember that but you can't remember where you put your tea?" I sighed.

"I remember everything my Natsuki does." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled as she walked to the stove to prepare some tea. Never misses a chance to get me to blush. This woman.

"Would you like a cup before our walk?"

"Yeah just a cup please."

**XXXX**

"So that was the first time you talked to mom?"

"More or less."

"Wow...and you still went after her? Even after she gave you the death stare?"

"I was a bit stubborn back then."

"You're still stubborn now."

"Oh no, I've back down a little. You should ask your mother."

"When does she get back?"

"I believe...now."

"I'm back!"

Shizkua and Shizuru looked to where the front door area was and saw a woman with long raven hair enter the home. She looked up and smiled at her family who continued to sip their tea.

"You two don't seem surprised."

"Mother knew you'd be home about now." Shizuka smiled.

"Well anyway how are my chestnut haired Kyoto girls? Your home a bit early today, aren't we Speedy?" The woman ruffled Shizuka's hair.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore." Shizuka smiled as she fixed her hair.

"Still my kid though." The woman smiled and walked over to Shizuru.

"Natsuki, ikezu." Shizuru smiled as Natsuki leaned into her face.

"I missed you too." Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the lips.

"So mom I actually wanted to ask you something." Shizuka said.

"Okay shoot." Natsuki sat on a chair next to Shizuru.

"Um...I was wondering if it would be okay if I could invite someone over for dinner."

"Sure, you can invite your friends over." Shizuru responded.

"It's actually someone...someone I...I kind of like." Shizuka began to blush.

A silent moment hung in the air above the family. Shizuru broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Ara, ara. You blush just like your mother. So cute." Shizuru smiled.

"Sorry I gave you that Shizuka." Natsuki sighed.

"Well may I?" Shizuka asked.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my daughter Shizuka?" Natsuki looked suspiciously at Shizuka.

"Don't worry mom, I'm still me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Is that why you've been making an extra bento box this past month?" Shizuru smiled.

"Mother!" Shizuka blushed a deeper red.

"Ara! So cute." Shizuru giggled.

"Shizuru knock it off." Natsuki said, "Sure you can invite...is it a boy or girl?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I like boys."

"It doesn't matter to us, just so long as your happy like your mother and I." Shizuru smiled.

"Mother..." Shizuka smiled.

"Wait so its a boy your inviting to dinner?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes."

Natsuki tapped her fingers and thought about something. She then turned to Shizuru who made eye contact with her. They both nodded to each other before looking at Shizuka.

"Shizuru, bring me my spear."

"Yes my lady." Shizuru chuckled.

"What?" Shizuka panicked.

"Just kidding Speedy," Natsuki grinned, "However please remember that we don't like boys being around you or Hana."

"I know." Shizuka sighed.

"It's not that we don't oppose but we know what's on the minds of 17 year old boys. Hormones flying everywhere." Natsuki sighed.

"Yeah."

"So just remember that if any boy makes a move on you, we might...well you get the idea." Shizuru smiled.

"Uh-huh...what if its a girl?" Shizuka asked.

"Different gender, same results." Shizuru continued to smile.

"Huh...so what about-" Shizuka began to ask.

"Speedy, don't push your mother's mask limits." Natsuki warned.

Shizuka looked at her mother and felt a chill go down her spine. She rubbed her neck and chuckled nervously.

"So can I invite him over?"

"Of course, who is the lucky boy anyway?" Shizuru asked.

"You know him so I'll keep it a secret until then."

"Perfect, that gives us time to set up the traps." Natsuki winked at Shizuru.

"I hope he survives." Shizuka sighed.

"I'm sure Haru and Hana will be our side so you better watch out." Natsuki chuckled.

"So mother, can you continue the story?" Shizuka changed the subject.

"What story?" Natsuki asked.

"Your daughter wanted to know the real story of how we ended up as a couple." Shizuru responded.

"Oh...your keeping this kid appropriate right?"

"Of course."

"Well its my turn then, let me tell you my half of the story." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuka got comfortable in her chair as her mother began her side of the story.

"The food market? Oh, hell..."

**XXXX**

"I'm so sorry. I was not paying attention."

"It's okay." I lied.

Some of my items fell to the ground. Shit now I have to pick them up and by now they're probably broken. I kneel down to pick them up but then a quick hand grabbed them first.

"Allow me."

I watched her pick up my items. Who is this girl? I've never seen her before. A complete stranger. Why is she talking and helping me?

She stood up and smiled at me. I study her features…my God…she's beautiful. Only a little taller than me and the way she smiles…

"Here you go, I'm sorry for making you drop them." She smiled apologetically.

"...It's no big deal." I wonder what her name is.

Her smile then dropped as she panicked and pointed to by bag. I look down and see white jelly looking cream fall to the floor. A small whiff of the smell came to my nose and I knew exactly what had been broken.

"Fuck..."

"I'm so sorry. Here I'll pay for your stuff."

"Look just go." I'm already mad now just go before you make it worse.

"This was my fault at least let me pay for what I broke." She offered again.

"Go away."

My instincts took over and I gave her my famous icy glare. This will make her leave no doubt as it scares grown men shit-less. To my surprise she crosses her arms and glares back at me. I take a step back and back down. There's something about those red wine eyes…their full of anger, yet filled with sadness at the same time.

"I'm just trying to help and apologize for breaking an item of yours. If that's how your going to be then fine."

This girl...what the hell? She threw her money at me and walked off. Great...just great.

I looked up and saw her walk towards the front. Must be going to the check out. I looked at my broken mayonnaise jar and then back to the girl.

I must be out of my mind.

I grabbed a new jar of mayonnaise and quickly walked over to the register she was at before she could pay for her stuff. I quickly took out my debit card and gave it to the cashier woman.

"Put it on this."

The woman nodded her head and began to ring all of our stuff together on my card. I took a quick glance at the girl. She rubbed her neck and looked at me. I moved my eyes back to the register.

"You don't have to do this. I'm-"

She's talking to me? She's still trying to be nice? Why the hell would she-

She sighed and quickly grabbed her items and quickly made her way out the door. I knew it, their all the same, just walking out on-

"Thank you."

I turn my head and watch her leave. She said thank you…someone actually thanked me...I feel this spark like thing move in my chest. I wonder what the hell it is.

"Here you are. Thanks you, come again."

I turned back to the woman and nodded my head at her smile. I…I have to follow her. I quickly grab my items and run out the food market. I look around and try and find that long chestnut hair. I walk around in circles trying to find her. Tired and breathless I sit down on a bench and put my stuff on the ground. I look at my tightly clenched fist, the knuckles are all white. I slowly open my hand and wince at the slight pain. My palm has four red nail marks imbedded in the skin. I close my fist slowly and look up at the night sky. I wonder why I'm like this. I don't mean to be like this. I wish I wasn't this cold to anyone. Especially to someone who was trying to be nice to me.

"Hard time, huh Kuga?"

I turn my attention to a raven hair girl who sat down besides me. I move over a little bit and slightly glared at her.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Hey chill out. I'm just here to offer my services to you." The girl smiled, unfazed by my glare.

"What?" Another one not fazed by my glare, I wonder how many are out there.

"Just call me Chie, the Great Love Expert."

I almost want to leave. Almost. I raise an eyebrow at her, seems she was serious about this crap she was talking about.

"Piss off." I stand up and begin to walk away.

"Okay, then you can forget about ever seeing that girl again."

I stop dead in my tracks. How does she know about that my encounter with that girl? I turn around and glare at her. Again she was unfazed by it.

"How do you know about-"

"I'm great at putting happy couples together. Believe me, you and that girl are a perfect pair."

"What makes you think I'm interested-"

"Because I saw you searching for her after she walked away. The way you were acting after you exited the shop looked like you were looking for her. I think your interested."

"…You didn't set this up by any chance did-"

"Of course n-"

"Interrupt me again I'll punch you across this street." I glared at her.

"Okay, okay. But anyway this was all set by fate. I just pulled a few strings here and there to get things going." She was still unfazed by my glare.

"Whatever, I don't care about that girl." I turned back around and began to walk away.

As I walked away I heard footsteps following me. I turned her head and saw her smile as she followed me.

"Seriously your starting to piss me off. So why don't you go back to your place and fuck yourself?"

"Unfortunately for you I have someone to do that for me," the girl responded, "But are you absolutely sure you don't want to see that girl again? Because I can give you her name at least."

I wanted to punch the hell out of this girl. But to get the name of that girl...maybe she is useful for something.

"What is it?"

"Oh ho! Interested are we?"

"I just want it so I can tell her to leave me the fuck alone."

"Yeah yeah, anyway her name is Fujino."

"What's her first name?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself. Ciao!"

The girl took off before I could get her to talk more. I sighed and began to walk back to my apartment.

Fujino...Fujino...

Who are you and where the hell did you go?

**XXXX**

_I moaned as I felt her soft lips kiss my skin. Her tongue swirled and lightly lapped a sensitive area of my skin no one else knew of. My breath was coming out in short hot breaths as those torturous lips kissed their ways down to my navel. Her tongue played with my belly button for a moment before kissing further down. I gasped when she parted my legs far enough for her to get a good look at the area between them._

"_N-Not there..." I begged with a blush coming to my face._

_She smiled wickedly at me before she placed a kiss on my knee. I gasped when she began to kiss lower and lower down my leg. I tried to keep my breath under control but it was all in vain when her tongue began to lick that area like a cat; very, very slowly._

"_Aaaa..." I clenched the bed sheets underneath my hands._

"Shizuru!"

"Ara, ara, Yukino. I didn't know you read erotic novels like these." I smiled as I closed the book, ending the film in my head.

"D-D...Don't tell anyone." She blushed.

"Can I borrow this book?"

Yukino sighed but she nodded her head in approval as she sat besides me on the couch. She had a cup in each hand filled with a steaming liquid. I reached for the one cup that she was giving me.

"Sorry it's not green tea, I haven't gone shopping in a while" Yukino handed me the cup.

"No problem, I like hot chocolate." I smiled after I took a sip.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Yukino asked.

I took another sip before I looked over her.

"I...I met Kuga today."

"Oh...where?"

"At the food market. We accidentally bumped into each other again. Although this time we made verbal contact."

"Did she bite off your head?"

I chucked at her comment. Getting my head bitten off wasn't exactly the right words to describe our meeting. It was a little worse.

"No, I picked up her things and smiled at her. Though something broke in her bag and I offered to pay for it but she gave me her icy glare."

"Ouch, how did you survive that one?"

"I'm not sure...but something about that glare...it wasn't just anger, there was something else hiding behind those jade eyes."

I heard Yukino sigh and take a sip of her hot chocolate. She scratched her head and placed her cup on the small table in front of us.

"Maybe I should change my major. I'm not good at helping in these sort of situations."

"You just need experience."

"Sorry but I like men."

"What about Haruka?"

"Best friend growing up."

"Ara, I swear I saw a spark between you two," I winked, "Speaking of her, how is Haruka?"

"She's good, she just got accepted into law school."

"That's wonderful, maybe I should drop business and become a lawyer." I chuckled.

"She'll hate you for that." Yukino smiled.

"Indeed..." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much. Just about that thing."

"Kuga?"

"No...the other thing..."

**XXXX**

Fujino...damn it. That name's going to stick in my head whether I want it to or not. I just sighed, trying to forget this annoying ordeal that just happened. I walked myself to my apartment, pulled out the right keys and walked in.

"You're back early."

I hate people but they are good at paying half the rent. At least I can deal with my roommate...sometimes.

"Just needed a few items. I should be the one asking why your here so early. Or why your even here at all." I put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Hey I live here, I got to make my part of the rent count for me here." She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Whatever."

"What's with you?" She put something in the fridge.

"Nothing."

"Your more pissed off than usual."

"None of your damn business."

She made a annoying at me and fixed her jacket as she walked to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Out."

"Where to?'

"None of you business."

"Stealing money from the local men again?"

"It puts a roof over my head. Later." She shut the door behind her.

I sighed again, at least she stays around to pay the rent. Unlike other roommates I've tried. They usually leave after the first week. She's okay I guess. As I began t put my items away I picked up something that made me stop for a moment. The mayonnaise jar...

Wait a minute! I think that Chie girl attends the same university I do. So if that's true...then that means that Fujino attends the same university I do! I almost dropped the jar at this theory that came in my head. It's fool-proof right? It makes sense. So now all I have to do is search of her.

Wait...I felt my heart racing at the thoughts going through my head. What the hell am I getting so excited for? Its just a girl, nothing more nothing less...

Right?

**XXXX**

"Okini Yukino." I smiled at her.

"No problem, I'm just glad you chose to come to my place and not your girlfriend's place," Yukino smiled.

"Right...I have to do it."

Yukino nodded her head as I walked out of her apartment. We both knew what I was talking about. I can't keep up this charade forever.

"Good luck Shizuru."

"Okini I'm going to need it."

She waved goodbye as I did. I almost felt a cold chill go up my spine but that was ended when I heard my phone ring. I made a small prayer hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I smiled, it was someone better. I answered it with a grin on my face.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear? What's going on? You haven't called me or your father in a while."I loved hearing the sound of my mother's voice on the other end. So calming and relaxing.

"Ara mother, it's only been a few days since I last called."

"But still you are our only daughter. It gets quite lonely here in the house."

"Is father on a business trip?"

"No but I get rather bored of playing Go with him on these rainy days."

"Mother." I rolled my eyes.

"Which is why we were thinking about taking a trip."

"Uh-oh," I smiled knowing what she was planning, "Is this is trip to Fuka by any chance?"

"Maybe," I heard my mother chuckle, "I can't wait. We'll be down in a couple of days to see you."

"I can't wait either."

"Well my dear, I best let you go. Your father and I are about to have a romantic dinner along with a romantic night."

"Mother please don't say that." I felt a little weird.

"Good bye dear, your father's here. Good luck."

I sighed as she and I ended the conversation on our phones. Inside I felt myself smiling so brightly. I really couldn't wait to see my parents. Then an image of Kuga came to mind along with those cold eyes of her. I stopped smiling when I looked deeper into those icy eyes...but...

Those beautiful jade colored eyes are hiding something behind all of that hate and bitterness. I think...I think its sadness...and lonliness...I sighed to myself. Sadness and lonliness huh? I think you and I Kuga, are more alike that we want to be.

**XXXX**

What the hell is Kuga's problem today? She's never that grumpy or pissed. Something or someone must have triggered something...oh well. Like she said, its none of my damn buisness.

The man under my foot muffled a little. Trying to escape are we? I brought my foot down hard on his head, more on his ear. He settled down a bit after that. That's how I like my victims, quiet and obedient.

"Is this really all you got? 1,000 yen? I can hardly buy any good cigarettes with this." I pocketed the money from his wallet, "And what's this? You got a wife and two kids? They look good, put them in your mind before you go and try to fuck another woman. Bastard."

I gave him a good kick to the stomach before I walked away and left him in the alley I lead him to. Well this isn't a good day for wallet nabbing. Oh well, from this guy and the cash I've been saving I can at least go buy a few packs of smokes. Yeah a couple of sticks will make up for this lousy day.

You know, I don't think I've been down this street before. Kind of looks different from the streets I usually market on. Its a little cleaner...but I can still see the junkies, gang members and hookers around. Still...its a bit cleaner. Of course that changes when you enter the convenient store. Dirty as hell but they sell what I need so I take two for now. Trying to cut back on smoking. It's taking a hell of a bite out of my wallet.

As soon as I could I find the nearest bench and take a seat there. With a lighter and a stick, I take a deep breath and relax for a little while. I let the ash pile up a bit at the end as I watch the people go by. I wonder who's going to be my next target?

"Excuse me Miss?"

I look over to the old man...wait...an old priest? Didn't know there was a Catholic church on this street. Who'd of figured?

"What?"

"You know smoking is bad for you."

"You don't say old man?" I smile.

"Well perhaps I can enlighten you with our Lord Jesus Christ, our Savior?" He asked, having a bible tucked under his arm.

I took another whiff of my cigarette and blew the smoke on his face. He backed away and coughed as he waved the smoke away with his free hand.

"Look priest, why don't you take your Jesus shit and shove it up your ass?"

"My dear you shouldn't say things like that."

"Yeah? Well why don't you go back to your church and go rape one of your little parlor boys." I glared at him.

He sighed and walked away seeing that he was defeated. Hmm...maybe next time I'll see if he has a wallet. Damn religious freaks, trying to stuff that bible down my throat. Still this was a first for me.

"Hey, can I have a smoke?" I heard a voice beside's me ask.

"Yeah su-" I think my heart stopped for a moment.

A nun now? What is this, Chirstmas? Why are they suddenly all around me? I took a good look at her as she sat down besides me. She didn't seem scared of me. That might be a first.

"Uh...I thought nun's didn't smoke?"

"I may be a nun, but I'm still human," she smiled, "So can I have a smoke?"

"Um...I guess." I handed her a stick.

This might be another one of those tricks. Trying to look cool, I bet she can't even smoke one. I watched as I lite up her cigarette. To my surprise she took in the smoke like she was an everyday smoker. She blew out the smoke with ease from her mouth. She looked like she enjoyed that.

"Thanks for the cigarette." She smiled before taking another whiff.

"Um...no problem."

"Well I better get back to work," She took something out of her side bag, "Just in case you get lost and need help."

She handed me a small paper with directions to a Catholic church and the times which they had sessions. I gave her a raised eyebrow when she smiled at me.

"What the hell makes you think I want this?"

"Your eyes say other wise."

"Look I told your priest guy that I don't need this Jesus shit, okay?" I glared at her.

"Whatever "she put the cigarette I her mouth, "Sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine." I continued to glare at her.

"Well thanks for the pack." She grinned with a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

I quickly checked my pockets. What the hell? How the hell did she do that?

**XXXX**

"Today's the day?" Yukino asked.

"Yes, today's the day. I want to at least do it in person and not over the phone." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst.

"Well good luck."

**XXXX**

I took a deep breath as I left the science building. Okay...I can do this...I can-

"Today's the day huh?"

I looked besides me and there was that Chie girl smiling at me.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Wanna know where Fujino is?"

"...I guess."

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you want to know where Fujino is."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Fujino?"

"What about her?" She grinned at me.

"Do you want some missing teeth?" I glared at her.

"Okay fine I'll take what I can get. Follow me."

**XXXX**

"I'm so excited!"

"It's only been a couple of days my dear."

"Yes but today's the day! I can't wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall is almost on the way :D Can't wait to get back into the jackets. Rated M for language, scenes not suited for immature readers, and religion bashing (no offense to anyone)  
**

**Hope you enjoy. R&R please. Thank you for reading  
**

**-Danzai13  
**

**Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future**

**-Fulton Osler  
**

**Outside the Closet  
**

"Mmm...this tea taste good. Either that or maybe your tea habits are finally rubbing off on me." Natsuki said after sipping her tea.

"Ara, I would hope I brew good tea. I have been making you tea for almost 33 years...or is it 32 years? It seems my memory is slipping from me again." I smiled.

"Either way, your still older than me." She smiled.

"Only by a year." I brushed off her comment.

"Yeah...are we really that old?" Natsuki asked.

"Afraid so my dear." I took a sip of my tea.

"Mmm...it...it feels a little strange."

"What does?"

"Well...sometimes I feel as if it was just yesterday I was just a kid. Then I took a nap and when I wake up I look up in the mirror and see this old woman staring back at me. Is that strange?"

"No...I feel that way sometimes as well." I sighed.

"Mmm...33 years...I think we might be getting old." Natsuki smiled.

"Maybe." I smiled back.

**XXXX**

"Wow, I think I see a train wreck coming soon in this story." Shizuka spoke.

"Indeed...not the best day either." Shizuru sighed.

"Why? Isn't that when you and mom started going out?" Shizuka asked.

"Kind of, that day kind of scared everyone. " Natsuki sighed.

"Huh? Why?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Your grandparents didn't know your mother's secret at the time." Natsuki responded.

"Oh, you were still in the closet? Even though you were dating that girl?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes I was still in the closet, at least with my parents," Shizuru smiled for a moment, "There were so many times I wanted to tell them, but I didn't have the courage yet."

"Mmm, so when did you tell them?" Shizuka asked.

"Isn't this why we're telling the story? We'll get to that part." Shizuru smiled.

"So how did you escape from you clingy girlfriend?" Shizuka asked.

"Come on Speedy, this is our story. We're getting there," Natsuki said, "By the way, when is your boyfriend coming over?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Shizuka blushed.

"Ara, not yet at least." Shizuru winked.

"Luna save me."

A meow came from a cat who jumped from under the table to Shizuka's lap. The cat made herself comfortable on the teenagers lap and began to purr loudly when a gently hand began to stroke her midnight fur.

"Luna I think your the only one who loves me."

"What do you call being inside me for nine months?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly the front door was heard opening and closing. All eyes turned to a girl with long, wavy raven hair and crimson colored eyes. Stepping closer to the table, the girl smiled at her family.

"Hey everyone, did you miss me?"

"Not too much." Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Well I missed you too onee-chan."

"How was school and your meeting Hana?" Shizuru asked.

"It was okay, not much to talk about," Hana poured herself a cup of tea, "Art meeting went okay, I'm working on a painting."

"Still working on it?" Shizuka asked.

"Yup, by the way a little birdie told me that we'll be having a guest here for dinner." Hana smiled at Shizuka.

"Wha-Who told you that?" Shizuka blushed.

"Ara, onee-chan, sometimes you forget I'm kind of popular at school."

"What do you mean 'kind of popular'? Practically every guy in our school would kill to take you out on a date." Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Alas, those poor boys are barking up the wrong tree." Hana sighed.

"Hey! Who told you?" Shizuru repeated the question.

"I told you, a birdie." Hana smiled.

"Hana." Shizuka growled.

"Okay, okay, I overheard you asking him over here for dinner Saturday."

"So the dinner date is Saturday? I think we can set up most of the traps by then. What do you think Hana?" Natsuki asked.

"Affirmative captain." Hana gave a thumbs up sign.

"Mmmm...please don't embarrass me." Shizuka groaned.

"Ara, onee-chan. We're not being mean to you." Hana smiled.

"Mmm-hmm, we're just playfully teasing you." Shizuru smiled.

"Ikezu." Shizuka groaned.

"Huh, this kind of feels like some Kyoto tea party. Kind of feel left out." Natsuki noted her Kyoto-ben speaking girls.

"Ikezu." Shizuru winked.

"Ara, mom. Are we annoying you?" Hana smiled.

"Kanin na that you feel left out mom." Shizuka smiled.

"Where's my son when I need him to help me feel not left out?" Natsuki sighed.

"Haru's still at baseball practice." Hana reported.

"Ara, he's never around as much." Shizuru sighed.

"Well he does live in a house full of women. He needs a break now and then," Natsuki said, "We should have tried for another boy to kind of even the score."

"We can still try." Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah I don't like that idea, we probably would have ended up with another Kyoto speaking girl." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Aww, I was looking forward to having a cute little brother." Hana sighed.

"Trust me, its not all that great having a little brother," Shizuka smiled, "Especially when you also have a little sister."

"Ara, are you still mad because my boobs are bigger than yours?" Hana smirked.

"No, I like my small boobs." Shizuka argued.

"But didn't I see you drinking three glasses of milk this morning?" Hana giggled.

"So that's where all the milk is going. I was wondering who was drinking it so fast. My side of the genes again, sorry kiddo." Natsuki sighed.

"Mmm...so mother about that story, could you continue?" Shizuka changed the subject.

"Ara, now where was I?" Shizuru began to think.

"Huh, what story?" Hana asked.

"The story of how mom and mother became a couple." Shizuka responded.

"Ooh! This sounds exciting, continue please." Hana smiled.

"Hmm...where was I?" Shizuru asked.

"I think you and mom were about to meet again." Shizuka said.

"...Oh! Yes, it was that day..."

**XXXX**

"Shizuru good luck. I wish I could stay. I really do." Yukino looked worried.

"I know, okini," I smiled, "You better hurry or you'll be late for your test."

Yukino looked guilty as she waved goodbye and left me to face my problems on my own. I took a deep breath as I took my phone out and began to dial a number. Putting the speaker close to my ear, I felt my heart beat race with each dial sound ringing in my ear. I gulped as I heard the other phone pick up.

"Hey babe! What's up? You never call me at this hour."

"Um...well I figured we could get lunch real quick...and theressomethingIneedtotellyo u." I mumbled the last part of my sentence.

"Awww, your so sweet," I felt guilty pangs strike, "Okay, where are you?"

"I'm near the University, close to the psychology department."

"Okay I'm close by, I'll meet you there. Love you."

"Nnn-hhhh..." I muttered through my teeth before hanging up.

Oh this is not going to be easy. Maybe I should take her somewhere where there's not too many people. Well less people, there aren't many people here...still...

I sighed and sat on a bench as I began to plan how to break up with her. Mmmm...this isn't working? I'm seeing other people? Well technically no...stalking someone else...? I'm straight now? Damn...I have to do this but...

"Shizuru!"

I looked up and felt my soul quickly drain out of my soul. No...dear God NO!

I stood up and felt my mask fill up my face. Two arms wrapped themselves tightly around my back so much I could hardly breath.

"Zuru! I missed you so much."

"You look well Shizuru."

"Mother, father, what are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Ara, you don't remember? Your father and I were taking a trip, and here we are." My mother let me go.

"Oh...I didn't think you would get here so soon."

"Well your rother here was begging me to take her here so I had to obliged." My father smiled.

"Me begging? My dear I believe it was you who wanted to get here so quickly." My mother slightly glared at my father.

"Well since your here, why don't we go get lunch?" I asked.

"Excellent idea, I'm getting hungry." My father led me away from my mother.

"Hey come back here," My mother chased after us, "Zuru are you all right? You seem a little pale?"

"I'm fine mother, don't worry about me." I lied with a painted smile on my face.

"So where's a young, hip place you college kids like to hang out at?" My father asked.

"Well-"

"Ara Shin, we might embarrass Shizruru with our old appearance." My mother wrapped her arm around my father's arm.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm not old." My father grinned.

"Husband, you are three years older than I."

I smiled at my parent's small teasing at each other. They've always been like that. I think that's what makes them the perfect couple. I want something like that...

"Shizuru!"

I felt my heart drop at the sound of my name.

**XXXX**

"Where you taking me Love-Stalker?" I swear I've been following this girl for 30 minutes now.

"Just a little bit farther. Why? Are you that anxious to see Fujino," Chie smiled at me, "And who are you calling Love-Stalker? What is it that your doing?"

"Shut it, I just want to tell the girl off." I reminded the girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Well if you want Fujino's heart, your gonna have to steal her."

"Huh?"

"Well she's in a relationship right now, but not a happy one for her. Her current girlfriend right now is pretty clingy."

"Mmm...she wants out?"

"Yup, she plans on breaking up with her today. Let's hope that goes well."

"Doubt it."

"Ah, here we are."

I looked around and saw we where near the psychology area. I didn't figure her a psychology major. You never know though.

"So...where is she?"

"Oh...well this is a surprising turn of events." Chie sighed.

"What? Where is she?"

"Over there with the parents." Chie pointed out to where Fujino was.

I looked for the area Chie was pointing in and finally saw her. There she is...long chestnut colored hair...I can barely see her crimson colored eyes from here. Along with her is a woman the same height as her and a man with black hair a few inches taller than her. I guess those are her parents.

"Seem like a happy family, huh?" Chie asked with a smile.

"Yeah...family..." I felt my hands tremble.

"Hey...you okay Kuga?"

"...I'm fine." I brushed her off.

"Yeah,yeah...oh shit."

"What?"

"Oh man, this is bad." Chie slightly bit her thumb.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Remember I told you she was going to break up with her girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well problem B is coming down the road over there." Chie pointed in another direction.

Seeing which way she pointed, I saw a girl with short green hair walking her way towards the psychology area. I raised an eyebrow at Chie's worrying.

"What about it? It's not like she's going to break up with her in front of her parents."

"Yeah that's not what she's worried about right now," Chie explained, "She's more worried about keeping that lock on her closet."

"...You mean her parent's don't know?" The light bulb in my head flashed on.

"Yup, and her girlfriend like to talk. A LOT."

**XXXX**

There's no way out...I felt those two arms wrap themselves around my waist, that head laying across my chest. I looked up for a moment to see a confused look on my parents face. For a moment, I just froze.

"Shizuru! I'm so happy to see you." She smiled up at me.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Um...Shizuru, who's your friend?" My mother asked.

"Um...she's-" I began.

"Friend?" She looked confused.

_ Oh no._

"Um, please to meet you. I'm Fujino Asuka, Shizuru's mother." My mother slightly bowed.

"Oh...Oh! You wanted me to meet your parents," My girlfriend smiled at me, "Shizuru you don't know what this means to me."

Before my parents could as anymore questions, she bowed down slightly towards them.

"It's so good to finally meet you. My name is Marguerite Tomoe."

"Um...well nice to meet you too." My father slightly smiled.

"Uh Tomoe-" I began.

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to meet the two of you." Tomoe continued to smile.

"Well...uh...I can't say we've heard of you from Shizuru." Mother gave a small smile.

"Really? Well I guess Shizuru wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Tomoe!" I grabbed her arm, making her look at me.

"What? They don't-"

"No they don't." I gave her a stern look.

"Shizuru what's going on?" Mother gave me a stern look.

"Why...Why haven't you told them about us?" Tomoe looked hurt.

"I..." _I can't...not yet..._

"Tell us what Shizuru?" My father looked concerned.

"It's okay. I'll tell them." Tomoe smiled.

I began to panic and Tomoe turned to my parents.

"You see, Shizuru and I are-"

**XXXX**

I walked inside and was welcomed by the some kind of weird smell. I think is incense...or it could be all these damn lite up candles. Kind of cold in here too.

I looked around and saw rows and rows of wooden benches all facing the front of the church. Never been in one of these things but it's kind of creeping me out. I notice some people in the aisles on their knees praying. Even when I walked by they didn't turn from their closed hands. Okay...creepy scenario. What's really scaring me is this guy hanging in the center of everything. Weird...

"Can I help you child?"

I looked over to see a nun smiling, holding some beads on a sting in her hands. She wasn't old, but she looked older than that nun who took my cigarettes. Guess she can help my track down my stolen pack.

"Yeah I'm looking for a nun."

"We have many nuns here child," She chuckled, "Your going to have to be more specific."

"Um...well she has blue eyes..." That's all I really know. Didn't get to see what kind of hair cut she had.

"Hmm...come with me child. I sure you'll find her in the courtyard."

"You have a courtyard?"

"A small one, but yes we do." She smiled.

As I followed her to the back of the church, I couldn't help but feel freaked out with all of the paintings. All staring at me...feel like I'm being judged or something. Really creeping me out. When we got to the courtyard I swear I though the yard was filled with large penguins.

"Take your time. If you need help, ask any of the sisters here. God bless you."

"Whatever." I'm just here to get my cigarettes back.

As I walked by I noticed some of the nuns staring at me. No effect though, been stared at for a long time. Hmm...damn, you can hardly tell one nun from another with those dresses on. This is worse than those 'Where's Waldo' books.

"And what are you doing here child?" I heard a deep voice boom behind me.

I turned around and faced a tall, old woman with a mean look in her eyes. I felt a chill go down my spine for a moment, but I kept my cool. Taking a quick note, I noticed she was wearing something different than the other nuns. A big wooden cross was hanging around her neck.

"Just looking for someone."

"And who is this someone?"

"I don't know her name, but she has blue eyes."

"Why are you looking for one of our sisters?"

"Cause I'm here to get back my pack of cigarettes she took from me."

"Ah, she was scouting. When was this?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Hmm...come with me."

Now all the nuns were staring. Guess this old biddy calls the shots around here. Ha, the alpha penguin of them all. We left the courtyard and entered a long hallway with a bunch of door to the left of me. Stopping at a certain door, the woman opened the door and we entered inside. A nun was siting at a desk, writing and reading from a book. There's only one nun here...I found you!

"Sister Yukariko."

The nun turned away from her work and looked at us. Really short brown hair, pretty much a boy cut hair style. It suits her though, not too bad looking either. She smiled when she saw me. The other lady seemed to frown upon her smile.

"Fancy seeing you again." She continued to smile.

"Sister have you been smoking again?" The old lady asked.

"Well being a nun I can't lie. I might have had a few in the last couple of day." She chuckled.

"Sister! That is not the-"

"I know, I know. Please let me guide this child to the light, Mother Superior." She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

The old lady sighed but she nodded her head.

"Don't let me catch you getting into your old ways again."

"You and I both know that's not possible, Sister Maria." She seemed to be making fun of the old lady.

The old lady-well, Sister Maria rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Sister Yukariko let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Wow, her head has really gotten big since she became Mother Superior."

"Hey." I began.

"Hey yourself. I'm almost surprised you came to find me." She smiled at me.

"Don't pull that crap. You know I would show up. Now give me back my cigarettes." I held out my hand.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but I smoked them all." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What?"

"By the way, you smoke really cheap ass cigarettes," She smiled as she put her hand inside her dress "Save up and get some real cigarettes for me to steal."

Taking out a pack from her dress, she tossed them to me. Not sure where they were stored at, but these were the good kind of cigarettes.

"Hey...you knew I was coming here." I glared at her.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"This pack hasn't even been opened. You tricked me here."

"You didn't have to come here."

"I had to get my cigarettes back."

"You could have forgot about them and gotten a new pack."

"That's not the point."

"Well then what's the point?"

"Ah..." Actually...I don't know. Why am I still here? I got what I came here for. I can leave.

"Aw well, allow me to reintroduce myself," She slightly bowed to me, "Name's Sanada Yukariko, or Sister Yukariko, or Sister or just plain Yukariko. Whichever you prefer to call me by."

"Yeah...uh, I'm a leave now."

"Okay, have fun." She turned to go back to her desk.

"Wha-...that's it?"

"Yup, unless you want to help me with this paper work."

"No, have fun by yourself." I smirked.

"Oh by the way I'd stay away from the streets you were at a couple of days ago."

I stopped in my track and turned my attention to her again. I wonder if she knows what I do for a living?

"And why should I?"

"That all-female gang that reigns that area is watching you."

"Gang? What gang?"

She chuckled as she flipped a page in her book. Okay now she's pissing me off.

"What's so funny?"

"You act tough, but definitely not street material."

"What? I've been robbing the streets for a long time. I know-"

"No you don't," She interrupted me, "If you were street smart, you'd know that your being watched."

"...Who's watching me?"

"The Night Iron gang reigns the streets in that area. Terrifying bunch of bitches, but not a very frightening name," She sighed, "Now a name like the Blood Monarchs sounds cooler."

"Night Iron gang...never heard of them. You're making this up." I rolled my eyes.

"Well they were checking you out after you stole that one guys money. My advice, get a job and stay away from that area."

"So you know what I do?"

"It's not that hard to tell. Especially since you still have that same look in your eyes."

I had a flash back moment to when I first met this Sister Yukariko. She did say something about my eyes...

I glared at her and her smile. What the hell does she know? She's just a goody-two shoe smoking nun. Nothing more, nothing less. I turned my back and began to walk out of the door.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"I wasn't telling you what to do. I was just giving you some advice. You don't have to take it."

"And I don't plan on it." I slammed to door behind me.

Stupid nun.

**XXXX**

"Hey Marguerite."

All eyes turned towards me. I tried to keep my breathing down. Practically sprinted down here and I barely made it. I took a quick glance at Fujino, she seemed relieved to see me interrupt the show. Guess I made it in time.

"Yeah?" Marguerite looked at me, almost in a glaring sort of way.

Oh great, now I got to make something up. Let's see...

"I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

Okay now which department does this girl belong to...what did that Love-Stalker tell me? Shit, can't remember.

"Well if you don't mind we have to-" Tomoe began.

"Dr. Ishida needs to speak with you about your upcoming project. Says its really urgent."

"...I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Tomoe turned to Fujino's parents and bowed to them.

"It was nice meeting you as well."

Great, she took the bait. I took a quick look at Fujino and saw color come back into her cheeks. Guess she's happy to avoid a dramatic scene. Tomoe walked towards me and I began to walk along side her. I've heard rumors about this nut-case. Really stubborn, selfish, and have heard stories of her infamous back-stabbing. Actually I don't think nut-case begins to describe her. How Fujino ended up with this bitch is beyond me. Must of been drunk at the time.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Tomoe asked.

"I told you. Dr.-"

"Actually her name is Mrs. Mori, not an official doctor yet," she interrupted me, "You're also in the wrong department. I'm in the math department, no the history one."

"...Okay so you got me. Then why did you leave."

"I wanted to know why your so interested in my girlfriend." She glared at me.

"Not interested, just...need to tell her something."

"And what would that be?"

"...Is it any of your business?"

"Well she is my girlfriend, so yeah it is my business."

"Well if you care so much about your girlfriend, then why the hell were you going to tell her parents that you two were going out?"

"Because we are and her parents should know that."

"Did you not see that scared look on her face," this girl is pissing me off, "Her parents don't know she's gay."

"Well so. Better to tell them know than later.'

"You don't what her parents could of done. You don't know whether they'll embrace her or kick her out in the streets."

"If they'd of kicked her out, I would be there to help pick her up."

"That's not the point Marguerite! The point is that's her secret and her secret only. She has to tell her parent, not some selfish brat who thinks of only herself."

She continued to glare at me, but I noticed she took a few steps back. Guess my voice volume and icy stare are doing the trick. I took a couple of deep breathes before letting down my icy stare. What the hell I'm I getting worked up for? It's not like she's my girlfriend...but she they only one who should tell her parents her secret. I looked at Tomoe, still glaring at me. I hardly know you Fujino but you deserve better than this waste of life.

_Well if you want Fujino's heart, your gonna have to steal her. _

_ I'm great at putting happy couples together. Believe me, you and that girl are a perfect pair_

Great, that Love-Stalker is in my head. Still...

"Now piss off, I got things to take care of," I turned my back to her, "And if I see you around Fujino again, you're going to wish you never met her in the first place."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me I can't see Shizuru." Tomoe yelled at me.

Shizuru...so that's your first name...it suits you...

"You wanna know who I am?" I glared back at Tomoe.

She didn't answer, she backed away from my icy stare. I smirked at her, coward.

"My names Kuga Natsuki, and I'm stealing Fujino Shizuru away from you."

**XXXX**

"Okay so well practice some more tomorrow."

Damn, today was a work out. Guess I should start running more. Maybe mom will want to help me with some more catches. As I put my backpack on I felt a heavy weight come down on my shoulders.

"Kuga! Me and the guys are gonna go out, wanna come?" My best friend Gorou asked with that funny grin on his face.

"No I better get home. Don't want my parents to worry." I shrugged him off.

"Oh yeah, you mom's are gonna be so worried." He mocked me.

"Hey watch it man." I gave him a slight glare.

"Just kidding Haru. You sure though? I think Akemi is coming along."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on this might be your chance to finally hook up with her," Gorou smiled, "I know you've had you eyes on her."

"Oh like with Michi." I grinned, know that was the girl he liked.

"Well fine, suit yourself. Go home Mama's Boy." He punched my shoulder.

"Whatever you fat ass." I grinned at him.

Wiping some sweat off my brow, I walk to the front of the school to look for my bike. I've had this bike since junior high. My mom and I worked on it, always makes me smile when I see her paint signature next to mine. Unlocking the chair around my bike, I pushed on the pedal and began my ride home. Before I can leave the gates I turned around and saw a girl walking away from the school by herself. I apply the brakes to my bike and stop right at the entrance. Getting off my bike she looks up at me and I try to smile.

"Um...you need a ride?"

"...No thanks."

"Well you want me to walk you home? It's getting kind of late."

"I live at the school dorms, I just need some stuff at the store."

"Well I can walk you to the store and to your dorm."

"...Are you trying to hit on me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but my mother and grandfather told me if I ever saw a girl walking by herself, I should ask if she wants me to walk with her. You know, to be safe and gentlemen like."

"And it works?"

"Well that's how my grandfather met my grandmother."

She gave me a small smile. She is kind of cute, but I don't recognize her. Must be a transfer student.

"I...I guess you can walk with me."

"Great, by the way names Kuga Haru."

"Nice to meet you Sir Kuga." She grinned.

I smiled and tried to mimic something like a gentleman. She laughed, guess I do have grandpa's charm. At least that's what mother says.

"And what might be your name, my lady?"

"Kanzaki Takara."

**I know Yukariko's character is different from her original in Mai-Hime/Otome but I thought it would be fun to mess with her character a bit :D**

**I own nothing except story line. Disclaimer of Mai-Hime/Otome  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait :) Rated M for language (this time). Disclaimer, I do not own Mai-Hime/Otome/Z-Wei  
**

**I was going over the reviews for this story, they make me smile and as much as I wanted to answer some of the questions, I won't for the story's sake :) With the way I'm writing this, this story might take longer than expected...is this good or bad?  
**

**Please enjoy, R&R please  
**

**I will try an update my stories as soon as I can. No worries I will finish every story. Thank you for your patience :)**

**-Danzai13  
**

There is no next time. It's now or never

-Anonymous

**Walls to Climb**

"Almost done with your tea?" I asked.

"Almost, just a few more sips." My wife smiled before taking another sip.

"Okay, take your time." I walked to the living room window.

I guess the rain is letting up, just a few droplets falling from the sky. Still at the speed we walk at, an umbrella wouldn't hurt. Just in case, you never know when some young punk might bother us. I may be old, but I can still pack a punch. I felt an arm wrap itself around my arm and a head lean on my shoulder.

"Finished?"

"Yes, ready to go?"

"Ready." She held up our umbrella to show me.

"Okay, lets go." I wrapped my hand with hers.

**XXXX**

"Wow, so mom was cool at one time?" Hana asked.

"Yup." Shizuru smiled.

"What do you mean 'was cool'? I'm still cool." Natsuki gave a stern look.

"Um...so onee-chan, what do you think?" Hana smiled at Shizuka.

"Oh no, you keep me out of this." Shizuka petted Luna.

"Ara, what time is it?" Shizuru asked.

"Um...it's 6:30." Natsuki answered after looking at her watch.

"Ara, where's our son? He should of come home by now." Shizuru looked worried.

"Don't worry about him Mother Hen." Natsuki grinned.

"Ara, I heard onii-chan has a liking to someone." Hana smiled at Shizuka.

"Really? Who?" Shizuka asked.

"I think that Mori girl...uh I think she's in your year..." Hana took a moment to think.

"You mean that Mori Akemi girl?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that one."

"Mmm..." Shizuka looked disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"I heard she's...well...she's very well sought out by the guys in our school." Shizuka whispered to Hana.

"...I take it she's good in bed, huh?" Hana grinned

"Hana!"

"Just asking."

"Well...yes." Shizuka rubbed her neck.

"Oh...onii-chan, how low you've fallen." Hana sighed.

"He's a guy, he just wants to fool around for awhile." Shizuka sighed.

"But we got to warn him." Hana looked worried.

"About what?"

"Not to stick his thing in crazy!"

"What?" Both mothers turned at Hana's outburst.

"Um...nothing." Hana blushed.

"Were you talking about your brother?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes and no." Hana tried to smile.

"So what happened next?" Shizuka attempted to change the subject.

"...Where were we?" Shizuru began to think.

"Let's see...mom had a 'cool' moment...grandfather, grandmother and you were going to lunch...I think that's where we stopped." Shizuka answered.

"Ah...okay, so then-" Shizuru began.

"Wait a minute, what about your brother?" Natsuki interrupted.

"Uh...he-ah...um...he's Haru." Shizuka tried to smile.

"Girls..." Natsuki gave them each a stern look.

"Well he's trying to get extra hours of practice in his schedule so he can go pro." Hana answered.

"Yeah so then he can go get a good wife." Shizuka added in.

"You two are terrible liars." Natsuki sighed.

"Just like their mother." Shizuru giggled.

"Okay fine," Hana rolled her eyes, "Haru's trying to get this girl."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Natsuki asked.

"Um...we've heard certain rumors about this girl." Shizuka answered.

"What kind of rumors?" Shizuru asked.

"Um...r-r-r-red light district rumors." Hana hesitated.

Natuski looked at Shizuru who was looking at her. Natsuki sighed as Shizuru nodded her head.

"You two don't worry about that."

"But-"

"I got it." Natsuki gave a stern look.

"So on with the story..." Shizuru nodded her head.

**XXXX**

"So Shizuru, who was that friend of yours?" My father asked as we sat down at a table.

"Which one?" I asked, still thinking of how I just saved by Natsuki.

"That Marguerite Tomoe girl? She seemed...well, different."

"Oh, well she's...she's more of an acquaintance than friend," I'm not sure if that was the truth or a lie, "She ask me for help and we've become close friends."

"She seemed so happy to see us." My mother looked suspicious.

"Well...she thinks a little different than most people," I wonder...I wonder what their reaction would be, "I think she has this impression that we're...um..."

"An impression of what?" My father asked.

"Well it's kind of silly and strange but, I believe she thinks that were a couple." What will they say?

"Really?" My father looked surprised.

"A couple? You mean like...those kind of couples?" My mother asked me with a whispered tone.

"I-I think so."

"Well...at least she has good taste." My father smiled.

"Shin!" My mother glared at my father.

"What? Is our daughter not a lovely woman Asuka?" My father smiled at my mother.

"She is, but those kinds of relationships...its disgusting."

_ I felt a twinge at my heart._

"Now come on Asuka."

"I just don't understand that kind of lifestyle, it's disgraceful" My mother continued, "A man has so much more to offer. It's just...just very strange and dishonorable, especially to her family. How dare she thinks about my daughter in that filthy way."

_ I don't feel so good._

"Asuka, everyone has different interest," My father gave my mother a stern look, "Besides, Shizuru didn't get angry or treat this Marguerite any different than she would anyone else."

"Oh all right, that is true," My mother sighed, "I'm so glad your not like that Shizuru."

"Uh, right. Of course not." I put on my fake smile.

"Let's just put this aside. How are you doing Zuru." My father asked, using my pet name.

"I'm fine father, just studying most of this time. How are you, mother, father?"

"Fantastic, you're father got a promotion at the company."

"Congratulations father." That smile wasn't fake.

"Thanks, I guess I'm getting better after all these years." He smiled.

"And I have a special surprise for you." My mother smiled.

_ Uh-oh..._

"A surprise? Is it like the last surprise?" I remember that too well.

"Well, somewhat but I promise you he's an extremely suitable omai for you."

"Mother I don't know, I...I want to find someone on my own." That was the honest truth.

"Please just one more time?" My mother asked.

"You just want grandchildren to spoil, don't you?" I said.

"Well grandchildren would be nice," My mother smiled brightly, "But more than anything I want to see you happy in the arms of a wonderful, strong man."

"Mmm..."

"Zuru, I promise you won't be disappointed with this one," my mother winked, "I think you might recognize him too."

"Ara? Who is he?" This was new.

"Well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"...I guess I'll go."

"Okini, you'll like him." My mother smiled.

**XXXX**

"Aw man that was close." Chie ran a hand through her raven hair as she let out the breath she had been holding in.

_ Heh, Chie you've done it again. Another happy couple in the making._ Chie pumped a fist into the air.

"Excuse me."

Chie turned around to look up and stare up.

"Wow, you're tall."

"Not really, just a couple of inches taller than most guys," the man smiled, "Can you help me?"

"Uh, sure. What do you need?"

"Well not really need, but I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well..."

**XXXX**

"You? Steal my Shizuru away?" Tomoe smirked.

"Yup." Actually I have no idea how I'm gonna to steal her away. But I figure if that Love-Stalker says were a great match, it shouldn't be that hard to steal Fujino...Shizuru. Besides I think Shizuru wants to get away from this bitch. Anyone would. Guess I can help her out.

"Wow, you're hysterical," Tomoe rolled her eyes, "Why don't you piss off now. I got a date to go on."

"You think Shizuru will want you after what you almost did?"

"No doubt, she loves me as I love her."

"Wow...your so delusional." I glared at her.

Tomeo glared at me and I saw her clench her hands into two tight fist. I really don't want to make a scene out here. But if she come at me, I won't let her beat me down.

"Wait!"

I turned and so did Tomoe to the voice that stop the soon-to-be fight. I raised an eyebrow...who is this guy? Kind of tall...black hair...lavender colored eyes...

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," he turned to Tomoe, "Are you Marguerite Tomoe?"

"Yes...who are you?" Tomoe raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, my name is Kanzaki Reito," he bowed down slightly, "I wanted to take this small chance to meet my fiance's friend."

_ Wait...fiance?_

"F-F-Fiance?" Tomoe seemed as confused as me.

"Yes...she didn't tell you, did she?"

"N-No...I'm her girlfriend. Why wouldn't she tell me about her having fiance?" Tomoe looked broken.

"Well to tell the truth, she's known about this for quite some time," Kanzaki had a small smile on his face, "I guess she wanted time to play around a little before this coming year."

"How...how long has she known?" I had to asked.

"Well since we were kids." He smiled.

"A...An arranged marriage?" Tomoe looked sad.

"...I guess she didn't want to hurt you. She must care a lot about you."

Tomoe smiled a little, is this guy serious?

"But please, don't burden her heart like this," Kanzaki had a serious look on his, "Please leave, don't hurt her anymore."

"B-But I love her." Tomoe protested.

"If you really love her, you'll let her go."

I looked at this Kanzaki and then to Tomoe. She hesitated to move at all. She then glared up at Kanzaki.

"If you don't take care of her, I'll kill you."

"I promise I'll take care of her."

Tomoe then glared at me as she began to walk past me. She stopped when she was a step behind me. I turned my head to glare at her smirking face.

"At least I had a few months with her. Have fun with your loneliness."

"Same to you."

**XXXX**

Stupid nun! What the hell does she know? I can take care of my damn self.

I kicked a rock that was in my way and heard it ricochet off the metal light post. With hands deep in my pockets, I let the ash fall off my cigarette and ignored the ash falling to my boots. Damn, why am I letting that nun get to me?

I need a drink...and some more cigarettes. Hmm...maybe I should quit, its really taking a bite out of my wallet. I reach in my back pocket and take out my wallet to search for some cash. Not much...guess I better get to work.

**XXXX**

"Heading out so soon?" I asked my parents.

"Sorry Zuru, but work is calling back for me." My father smiled.

"And the ladies at the club need me to perform a tea ceremony." My mother had on a sad smile.

"Well, I'm glad you came to visit your daughter." I smiled.

"Until next time my dear," my mother wrapped her arms around me, "And Zuru, remember the omai meet up date."

"I promise I'll go." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okini, I promise you'll like him." My mother winked.

**XXXX**

"Whew, I can't believe that worked." Kanzaki sighed as soon as Tomoe had left.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry but your Kuga Natsuki, right?" He smiled at me.

"What's it to you?" I glared at him.

"Heh, Shizuru has an interesting taste in women." He chuckled.

"...Is Shizuru really your fiance?"

"Yes and no."

"Eh?"

"I'm her omai, but I've known her since we were kids."

"Childhood friends?"

"Yup."

"...How'd you know about her and Tomoe?"

"Harada-san told me about her. And about you as well."

"Figures that Love-Stalker told you stuff," I rolled my eyes, "Well what do you want?"

"Actually I have a request for you."

"What?"

"I'm not suppose to be here yet so could you not tell Shizuru you saw me?"

"...I guess you got your reasons. Fine I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you, in return I'll help you."

"Eh? With what?"

"Your first date with Shizuru." He smiled

**XXXX**

"Aww yeah, I'm the greatest." I smiled as I watched Kuga and Kanzaki walk away.

Sweet, I definitely got to celebrate. I'm a get money! MONEY! I reached for my cell phone and called my home phone. She should be home by now. Darn, went to voice mail. Oh well, guess I'll leaver her a message.

"Hey babe, you won't believe it but I put one and one together again. We're gonna celebrate tonight, if you know what I mean. Well I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

Can't wait to see her.

**XXXX**

"Damnit, nothing from that guy either." I grabbed the small coins and tossed away the wallet.

Well this street blows...I had better luck on _that_ street. More cash means more food...and I got to pay the rent. Still...that all female gang...

...What am I worried for? I can handle myself. Night Iron gang? What a load of bull shit. I take out another cigarette and my lighter. As the small sparks flew out of my hands, I continued to walk to my street destination. Finally the sparks grew into flames and lit my cigarette. Taking in a deep breath I let out the smoke in my lungs and felt more relaxed. I leaned against a lamp post and scanned the men walking the streets. Not much is biting tonight. Suddenly my eyes catch a snazzy looking man in a nice hat and somewhat decent suit. Well hello there, time to go to work.

I follow close behind and play one of the cards up my sleeve. I trip over my feet and bump into the victim. I grab his arm to steady myself and prepare my cute face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I look up with puppy dog eyes.

"Watch it bitch." The now woman pushed my off of her.

I rubbed my sore arm and twitched my eye. Damn, guess I got to sort the men from the butches on this street. I dusted my jacket off and began my search again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the butch talking to a couple of girls at a corner. I saw her pointing at me and the nodded their heads.

Oh shit...

**XXXX**

_It's dishonorable, especially to her family._

I'm not sure what now...I don't know whether to cry or to just sleep...I don't want to do anything or think about anything anymore.

_It's disgraceful, strange..._

My mother...I love her so and yet...she unintentionally stuck those words on my heart.

_ I'm so glad your not like that Shizuru._

But I am...I am like that mother...I am...

I fall on to my bed and feel my limbs grow numb. Laying on my side the only thing my ears hear is my steady breathing and beating heart. Thoughts and words echo throughout my head, a fear of the unknown haunts me too.

Would you still love me mother? Would you still love me if I told you the truth? Would you still love me if I told you I loved a woman? What will you tell me?

_..its disgusting_

I wrap my arms around me to try and smother away the unknown fear and pain inside me. This is who I am...this is me...

I...just...I just want someone to hold me and tell me that it's okay. That I'm okay the way I am.

That I'm loved.

**XXXX**

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa! F-F-First date?" I felt my face get hot.

"You have a cute blush." Kanzaki smiled.

"I'm not blushing, its the damn sun," I glare at him, "Wait...your her omai. Why are you setting up a date for us? Why don't you go on a date with her?"

"Because she has a liking towards you, and I'm not here remember?"

"...Yeah, but-"

"And right now she needs a friend more than ever." He had a sad expression on his face.

"...Her parents...they're the type that would kick her out?" I asked.

"No, but Shizuru adores her mother and I'm not sure her mother could handle the truth."

"..."

**XXXX**

"Hey babe! I'm back."

I close the door behind me and put my stuff on the couch. Weird...she's not home yet? I walk around our apartment and try to find her. It's not a big apartment but...

"Babe..." I open the door to our bedroom.

Wha-...nothing. Simple nothing...a nothing that makes my heart skip a beat. But then I see a envelope on the dresser with my name written on it. I felt my hands shake as I grabbed the envelope and reached for the letter inside. I felt myself slowly lower to the bed as I began to read my letter.

_Chie_

_ I woke up today and realize I have to move on. Thanks for the fooling around, I had a great time._

I let the letter fall from my hands. Fooling around? Move on? Was I...just your plaything? But...I love you...how could you?

**XXXX**

"Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT!"

I took off as soon as those girls nodded towards that butch girl. They were right behind me, each of them wearing the same black colored cloth somewhere on their body. Seriously, four against one isn't fair game.

As I turned a corner and knocked down whatever my hands could touch to the ground. I felt my breath short and ragged. I swear if I get out of this I'm gonna quit smoking for good.

Fear slowly took its time going up my spine as the girls jumped over all of my obstacles. I saw an alley I knew well and jetted for it. It's a small alley with a lot of twist and turns, you'd get lost if you didn't know when and where to turn. Right, left, another left, right, snake turn, I continued to run. Come on...come on legs, just a few more steps to the fence. I felt a smile appear on my face when my eyes caught sight of the large chain linked fence. Over this fence and I'll be home free. I jumped as high as I could and firmly grabbed the small corners of the metal diamonds. Taking a few seconds to balance myself out, I began to climb up to freedom. Yes,yes,yes, just a little more...

"Oh no you don't."

Hands and fear simultaneously grabbed and pulled me down from the fence. I felt whatever wind I had left in me sail away when my body crashed with the ground. I looked up at my captors and saw the glares and black cloth stare down at me. A foot pushed me back to the ground when I tried to stand back up.

"Stay down bitch, we got a few questions to ask you."

Shit.

**XXXX**

Love...is that even possible for me?...Maybe not...

I felt myself jump at the sound of my cellphone ringing from my purse. I let it ring until the chime ended. To my surprise it began to ring again. Curious, I slowly rose from my bed and reached for my phone. Looking at who was calling, it was a number I didn't recognize. Someone new...pushing the call button I slowly lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

**XXXX**

"Fujino?"

I panicked when she didn't respond to my voice. I looked over at Reito who nodded with that small smile of his. I took a small quiet breath and waited for a response.

"Who is this?"

"Name's Kuga Natsuki."

Another pause.

"Thank you...for today." She finally answered.

"No problem...you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Um...I now this is might sound stupid, but do you want to go get dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"You can say no if you want." I kind of hope she wouldn't.

"...Okay."

"Really?" I felt a small smile stretch my face.

"I'd love to get dinner." I swear I could feel the warmness of her voice.

"Cool, um, how does ramen sound?

"Delicious."

"Want to meet up at the Tokiha House? Or do you want me to meet you at your place?"

"We can meet at the Tokiha House."

"Okay, at 7?"

"At 7, Kuga-san?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get my number?"

"That Love-Stalker."

I heard her giggle. Her voice...its sounds soft...and warm...

"I'll see you there then, Kuga-san."

"Just Natsuki."

"Okay...Natsuki."

For some weird reason, I like the way she spoke my name. It sounded smooth...caring...

"I take it she agreed?"

I looked up at the smiling Kanzaki. For a guy, he's not that bad. Not too bad looking either.

"Yup...thanks I guess."

"No problem, have fun." He smiled.

"You two must be good friends."

"Well we did grow up together. We help each other in any way we can."

"Friends...huh..."

"Surely you have friends, right?"

"...Just one." I guess my roommate would count, seeing as she hasn't moved out yet.

"Well, you can add me and Shizuru on the list now."

"...Sure, why not."

This new feeling...it almost feels as if I'm melting.

"Oh before I go, I would watch out for Tomoe."

"Why? I think you convinced her to go."

"I may be good with my words, but I wouldn't count on her going away anytime soon."

"Damn..." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'll do my best to keep Tomoe away from afar," he answered with a serious face, "I expect you to keep Shizuru safe, understand?"

This guy...that determined look in his eyes...

"I will."

**XXXX**

"Did you really think we'd let you steal from our turf?"

I spit out the metal tasting liquid in my mouth. I glared up at the three torturers despite the new bruises I had all over my body. Grunting a little I tried to stand up with one arm holding the left side of my ribs. The butch one kick me back to the ground and I held back the grunt in my throat.

"So ladies, what should we do with our new play thing?" The butch asked.

"Well she's tough, should we extend her an invitation into the Night Iron?"

"Yeah, we could use someone like her."

"Well,well,well, looks like its your lucky day," The butch bended her knees to look at me at eye level, "My girls here think you deserve a shot. So how about it?"

As I began to stand up, I let a chuckle escape my lips. I looked each of them with a grin that confused the hell out of them.

"Go fuck yourselves."

I felt a hand come across my face that left a stinging burn on my cheek. As I began to fall back I felt a body at my back. Before I could find my point of gravity, I felt two arms wrap each other around my arm in a Nelson hold. I began to kick and turn my way out, but this girl behind me kept a firm hold on me. The butch stood in front me and began to pop her knuckles.

"Naw, I'm gonna fuck you first."

"Sorry, but if I liked girls I wouldn't fuck you even if you paid me to."

She glared at me and slammed her fist into my stomach. I gagged at the loss of wind and felt something spray out of my mouth. I held my head down and clenched my teeth to make the pain more durable. Without warning I felt another blow to my stomach. This time I couldn't help it and let out a painful cry.

"Not so tough are you?" The butch grinned, readying her fist for another blow.

"...A-A-At least I-I didn't b-b-bring a couple of cheerleaders with me." I managed to look at up her with a sneering grin.

I closed my eyes as she pulled back her fist for another shot at me.

**XXXX**

Damn I'm so nervous...I've never been on a date before...if you can call this a date. I guess it counts...

"Hi, welcome to Tokiha House." A girl from behind the counter smiled at me.

"Hi."

"Would you like a bowl?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for a friend."

"Ok, just let me know when your ready." She smiled and slightly bowed to me.

I nodded my head and watched her walk away. Damn she's got a set, I wonder if drinking milk really does help.

"Natsuki."

That warm voice...I turn around and saw who I was expecting. Her smile...I stand up and slightly bowed to her.

"Sorry about my behavior."

"No if you hadn't of stopped Tomoe-"

"I was referring to our meeting at the store." I stood up straight.

"Oh...well that's in the past. Really I should be thanking you. You did buy my things."

"Only cause I was being a jerk."

She just smiled at me. I rubbed my neck and turned to the counter.

"Want a seat?"

"Sure."

She and I took a seat next to each other. This is kind of nerve wracking, I hope she isn't as nervous as me.

"So...are you okay?" I have to ask.

"I'm fine."

"Two bowls?" the girl came back.

"Yes please." Shizuru smiled.

"Coming right up." the girl began to prepare our meal.

It was silent for a moment. Damn it she probably thinks I'm some lonely loser and just wants to go on this date because she feels sorry for me. Damn it I don't need you pity. I don't need anyone's-

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?" I got pulled out of my trance.

"I'm sorry I had someone track you down for me. It wasn't right of me."

"Well, its a little weird but..." What am I suppose to say?

"But what?" She looked worried.

Well I guess I could tell her the truth. Might as well right? Especially since I don't have anything else to say.

"Let's not think about any of that. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Really?" A surprised look came on her face.

"Yeah." I smile, or at least try to.

I think the smile worked. She smiled back...wow, that smile...its captivating...

"Here you go, enjoy." The girl gave us our food.

"Thank you." She responded.

"Thanks."

As I reached for the chopstick holder, another hand interfered with the same pair of chopsticks I was reaching for. I looked up at the owner, and she looked at me. I think...I think for a moment, things just stopped. They definitely stopped when I felt her hand move a little closer to mine. I felt my face heat up a little.

"Ara, you have a cute blush."

"I'm not blushing. It's hot in here."

She chuckled as she took two pair of chopsticks. She handed me one pair with that warm smile on her face. As I reached for the offered chopsticks, I felt something stir inside me. Maybe...maybe that Love-Stalker was right. I'm not sure why but...

I think we might make a good pair.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's come to the end of the year again...or maybe the last :D  
**

**Thank you for you're paitence, and Merry Chirstmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and Happy whatever you celebrate :)  
**

**It's been awhile, sorry for the wait, hope you like the chapter :) Thank you and R&R please  
**

**-Danzai13  
**

**A hidden connection is stronger than an obvious one**

**-Heraclitus of Ephesus**

**Hidden Secrets**

"Kind of a small store." Takara said as she put an item in her basket.

"Yeah its a little small, but it has some really neat stuff," Haru said, "So are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here. I'll be starting class tomorrow, I'm kind of nervous." Takara smiled.

"Don't be, the people are nice here. Well sorta," Haru shrugged his shoulders, "Where you from?"

"I transferred here from Tokyo."

"Really? Why come to this small place?" Haru was surprised.

"I didn't like the school I was attending..." Takara hesitated to answer, "...But my brother went to Fuka Academy and said it was a good school. So I transferred over here."

"Huh, your parents were okay with that?" Haru asked.

"I don't have parents."

"Oh...sorry." Haru felt bad.

"It's okay, they died when I was really young. I don't really remember them." Takara sighed.

"So its just you and your brother?"

"My sister too, but that's a really long story." Takara smiled.

"Well how about you tell me that on another date?" Haru asked with a smile.

"So we're on a date?" Takara asked.

"Only if you want it to be." Haru felt his cheeks warm up.

"You Sir Kuga, are a very straight forward kind of gentleman." Takara raised an eyebrow at him.

Haru slightly blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he felt a hand grab his free hand. He looked up at the new hand's owner who had a smile on her face along with a slight blush on her cheeks. He smiled back and slightly tightened his grip on Takara's hand.

**XXXX**

"Aw, you two went on your first date." Hana smiled.

"Yup, that was a good day." Natsuki smiled.

"Excuse me ladies, Luna, I got to eat something I'm hungry." Shizuka left the table.

"Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too." Natsuki followed Shizuka.

"Onee-chan, don't eat my food." Hana quickly got up from the table..

"You mean my food, I pay for most of the things in this house." Shizuru heard Natsuki say.

Shizuru smiled as placed the lukewarm tea cup on the table. She heard the sound of the door opening and looked to see who was coming in.

"Hey mother." Haru smiled.

"Ara, you look really happy." Shizuru smiled.

"Uh...I'm just in a really good mood." Haru rubbed the back of his neck.

"My wife, our son is back."

"I know I can smell him, go take a shower boy."

"Ok." Haru rolled his eyes.

"Then you can tell us the good news." Shizuru winked.

Haru blushed but had a happy smile on his face as he left. As he disappeared from her sights, Shizuru thought about the first time she and Natsuki went on that date. She sipped her tea and smiled to herself.

**XXXX**

"Okini Natsuki, I had a good time." She smiled at me as we approached her apartment door.

"Yeah it was fun...you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine...I guess I'll have to confront Tomoe sooner or later." She sighed.

"You need me to help?"

"No, I need to do this myself."

I nodded my head and felt an awkward silence blanket the both of us. I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck.

"We'll...good luck. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?" I asked.

"Of course." She gave me that warm smile again.

"Yeah well...see you later...Shizuru."

As I turned around I felt a small tug at my jacket. I turned my head and found her still smiling at me. I stopped and she leaned forward to my face. I felt a slight burn come to my cheeks as she moved forward.

Oh no I think she's going to kiss me. I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't know- what the hell am I suppose to do? Is this a full blown kiss? Just a peck...tongue? Oh God, oh God, oh God she's getting closer! Lean forward maybe? I have no idea what I'm doing!

I felt her warm lips touch my cheek and lingered for a few moments. It almost seemed like forever though it was only a few seconds. She removed her lips and smiled at me.

"Okini for the rescue."

"..You're welcome..." I felt my cheeks burn even more.

"Ara, you're blush is cute." She pointed to my cheeks.

"I'm not blushing, it's...something..." I tried to calm myself down.

She giggled at my pathetic excuse. Damn I'm so lame, why does she like me anyway?

"Good night, Natsuki."

"Good night Shizuru."

**XXXX**

Damn...my body hurts...feels like a fucking train hit me...wait...I'm alive?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a stone ceiling up above me. I felt my back laying on a few pillows, and a warm blanket covering my body up to my shoulders. Huh, this doesn't look like that alleyway...now that you mention it, what the hell happened back there? And how the hell did I end up here? I can't really remember...

I sat up but stopped when I felt a sharp pain shock my body. I gritted my teeth and laid back on the pillows provided for me. Calming down, I looked around the room as best as I could. More stone...kind of bland...has an old smell to it...a cross is hanging...am I back at the church?

I heard a door open and turned my head to the noise. Seeing a smile on her face, I felt a little more relaxed recognizing a familiar face.

"Good morning child."

"...Hey...Sister..."

"So do you feel well rested?" She put the tray she had in her hands down on the small table next to my bed.

"I guess...where the hell am I?"

"You know you shouldn't curse in the church."

"Considering your bible has more curse words than a sailor, I should be safe." I smiled.

"So you've read the bible?" She asked.

"Naw...what the hell happened?"

"I told you not to go back to those streets," Yukariko adjusted my bed so I could sit up without hurting my body too much, "You're lucky those girls didn't kill you."

"I handled it." I felt a little better in this position.

"Yeah for awhile, then I had to step in." She put a plate of food in my laps.

"What you do? Yell Hail Mary or something?" I popped a grape into my mouth.

"No don't worry I took care of it." She smiled with a raised fist, "Guess you wouldn't remember, you were knocked out at the time."

"Hmm...no wonder I can't remember anything," I put a hand to my head, "Damn, must have been really knocked out."

"Yup, out like a light bulb." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess...Wait a minute, how'd you know I'd go back to that street?" I slightly glared at her.

"Well I wouldn't say you remind me of a younger me, pretty close though," She smiled, "But I figured if my younger self and you have the same train of thought, I'd go back despite the warnings."

"I remind you of your younger self," I raised an eyebrow at her, "How and in what way, goody-two shoes?"

"Huh, that might be the first time anyone's called me a goody-two shoes," She grinned, "Let's just say we were or are stubborn and don't like anyone telling us what to do and what not to do."

"Eeehh...okay you got me there," I swallowed another grape, "What did you do that was so rebellious in you're youth? Steal candy from kids?"

"Come on I'm not that old," She pouted, "No I didn't steal candy from kids."

"Steal flowers?"

"No."

"You stole cookies didn't you?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Huh...so what did you do?"

"Well would you look at the time, I need to go get you some bandages." She stood up from her chair.

"Hey the question." I reminded her.

"Mmm...maybe later. Besides I don't tell my testimony story to people whom names I don't know."

Oh, guess I must of forgot to tell her my name...not that I give that name out a lot. For safety reasons...she did save my ass though...guess I owe her one.

"Names Yuuki Nao."

**XXXX**

A broken heart...where's the damn cure?

Banging another bottle on the table, I feel my head bang along side it. I stare right thought the transparent green glass into nothing. I feel a couple of more glass bottles around my head...along with a few pills that missed my mouth...but I don't bother picking them up...

Damn...when was the last time I left my apartment...why do I care anyway? Why am I still thinking?

I just...I just wanna die right now...guess it doesn't matter anymore...

Hey, whoever you are. God, Buddha, whatever, if you're really up there, why didn't you send me some sign that I shouldn't have done this. Anything would have done...guess it's too late now...

Goodbye...

**XXXX**

Wow...I...just wow...I actually went out on a date!...A date...my first date...wow...not only that, she kissed me on my cheek...wow...

As I entered my room I sat on my bed and reviewed the date inside my head. I just can't believe that actually happened. I went out on a date! And not only that, I went out with someone like Shizuru. So beautiful...accepting...amazing...this has to be a dream right? Damn if it is...I don't want wake up ever. Wait...this date does make us a couple right? A couple...my girlfriend...

I put two fingers on a certain place on my wrist to check my pulse. It was racing but slowing down. I've..I've never felt this excited before...about someone...so this is what it feels like...

I shook my head and felt ice overtake my heart again. Face the facts Kuga, she has an omai that's not gonna change. What about her parents? Sooner or later she's going to have to tell them...or maybe not at all... either way don't get your hopes up high Natsuki. Remember what happened last time? Let's not go back down there.

I sighed as my brain argued with my heart which began to affect my stomach. Nervousness maybe? Then again I've never had a girlfriend before, or boyfriend...what am I suppose to do?

**XXXX**

Ara...that blush of her's, it's too cute. I can't wait to see it on her face again. I feel so alive...I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I think it was a long time ago...

I sighed with a smile and readied myself for the night. I hope she likes me...I hope she doesn't think ill of me...I know how terrible I am...So cruel and selfish...

I shake the thoughts away from my head. I hope she had as much fun as I did. She looked happy, I saw her smile a little. She does have a nice smile, I'd like to see more of the smiling Natsuki. I smiled at the image of Natsuki with a true smile on her face. It's a little hard to imagine...

Buttoning my top to its last button, I hear a small chime sound from my cellphone. Walking to my bed I grabbed my phone and saw a text message waiting to be answered. I felt a smile tug at my face. A text message from Natsuki...

_So when will you be free for another date?_

I thought about this. I still have that omai date to go on. As much as I'd like to skip it, I'd never hear the end of it from my mother. Not to mention my mother said I would recognize this man...I'm curious as to whom it might be.

_I think I'll be free Friday, after class (after 3)_

I sent the message and waited impatiently for a message. I can't wait to see her again. Even if its not on a date, I just want to see her. As the seconds felt like minutes, I almost jumped at the chime my phone made.

_How about I pick you up after you're class ends and go on a date?_

I smiled, a second date.

_Sure, that sounds fun ;)_

Again I waited for a message. What should we do? There's not much to do here...we'll there is the beach but it's fall, close to being winter. Ara, I wouldn't get to see her in a bathing suit...in a bikini...on the beach...the warm sun bouncing off her fair skin...that long raven hair swaying gracefully with the slight salty breeze...that bare skin just begging to be touched...

I felt a burning rise up in my cheeks at the picture I created in my mind. Maybe Yukino's right, I am a pervert...and we just finished our first date...

The chime again awoken me from my trance. I almost didn't expect her to message back for some reason.

_Hopefully...be my girlfriend?_

I smiled, this is really happening. Someone's asking me to be their girlfriend. First time for everything...this has been an amazing day.

_Yes :)_

**XXXX**

"She dodged the question...clever nun."

I sighed and laid back on the pillows provided for me. Comfy...quiet...peaceful...I think could get used to this. So I remind her of her former self? Damn...I wonder what she did? Did she used to do what I'm doing? Huh, explains how she took my pack of cigarettes...damn I could use one right now.

I looked at the table besides my bed and raised an eyebrow at what I saw. A perfectly placed lighter with a could of sticks. Heh, I've barely been here and the nun already knows me. I take the cigarette but after a few seconds, I put it back on the table. I got out of that scrap-well really death trap, better quit now while my mind is gone.

As soon as I dropped the cigarette on the table, I heard the door open and looked towards that direction.

"Yuuki Nao, I presume?"

"Yeah?" It was that...what did Sister call her...Mother Super...Super...Saiyan?

"I am Mother Superior. But you may call me Miss Maria if that is more comfortable for you."

"So you rule the penguins?"

"More of less." She had a small smile tug at her mouth.

"Uh...where's Sister Yukariko?"

"I sent her on an errand, she'll be here in a few minutes," She sat down, "I wanted to speak to you for a bit."

"Okay..." I feel nervous.

"Has Sister Yukariko told you anything of her past?"

"No...well except that I remind her of her former self."

"Indeed...Sister Yukariko was in the same position you're in, though in worse conditions. I believe that's why she's taken an interest in you."

"Worse...? Who is-was she?"

"Only she can tell you that." She stood up.

"Does being mysterious come with the Superior job?" I asked.

"Sometimes..." She looked back at me for a few moments, "God has a big plan for you child."

"Pfft, yeah right." I laid back in my bed.

I heard her chuckle before leaving the room. Seriously where am I? Damn I wish I could get up, but my legs have a mind of their own right now...worse condition...wonder what happened to her...probably something stupid like me. Wish I could remember...

I made myself comfortable as I could on the bed. Turning to my side, then to the other side, then finally on my stomach I found a comfortable spot. With a deep breath, I slowly let it out and felt my heavy eyelids close on their own will.

**XXXX**

I wonder where that Kanzaki dude went? Disappeared like a ghost, though I'm pretty sure he exist. Wonder if Shizuru knows he's in town. Maybe I should tell her...

Come on Kuga, you've never broken a promise and you're not gonna start now. Even if it does involve Shizuru and a mysterious childhood friend of hers. I'm sure he's just trying to help her...still...I should keep an eye on him...

I looked down at my wrist watch for the umpteenth time. It's only 2:30, why the hell did I get here so early? I sit down on the small building wall that surrounded it, and kicked my feet in a swinging motion. Well I guess I could think of something to do. I was just gonna let her choose but if she doesn't have any ideas, I'm screwed.

Not much to do here...except the beach but it's getting colder. Guess we could just walk around on the sand. You don't have to be in a bathing suit...or a bikini...on the beach...if it was summer the light from the sun would give her chestnut hair a luster like look...which would sway back and forth with the sea salt breeze...that warm smile...water running down her face to her full brea-

I slapped my cheeks and erased the image in my head. What the hell is wrong with me? We've only been on one date, why the hell am I thinking like a pervert? Damn why is it hot out here all of the sudden? I looked at my watch again, only 5 minutes have passed. This is gonna be a looooooong wait...

**XXXX**

Let's see...2:50...I've never known waiting to be painful until now. Only ten more minutes...

As I continued to write down notes from the blackboard, I tried not to look at the clock or my wrist watch. A watch pot never boils, right? I wonder what we're going to do? I fine as long as I get to spend time with Natsuki...my girlfriend. I felt a smile form on my face at the thought of Natsuki being my girlfriend. It's almost sounds too good to be true.

"Okay, you can take off now."

I almost jumped out of my seat, but I calmed my heart and quickly walked to the door instead of running like I wanted. With each step I took, I was that much closer to seeing Natsuki. I wonder where she'll be. I hope I'll see her right away. I took a quick breath in and exited the building I was in. I looked around hoping to see my black haired beauty. My eyes caught sight of something familiar and I smiled. She smiled back as she hopped down the small building wall and walked towards me. I walked to her and she began to walk besides me.

"How was class?" She asked.

"It was okay, I couldn't wait for it to be over."

"Yeah...so how's you're day going?"

"It's getting better." I smiled at her.

A small tint of red appeared on her cheeks and she avoided eye contact with me. I chuckled and stepped a little closer to her. She smells nice...

"So what should we do?"

"Well...we could go see a movie, go get a early dinner, um...we could just walk around." She rubbed the back of her neck with her neck.

"As long as we're together, it doesn't matter."

A stronger tint of red appeared on her cheeks. This time she made eye contact with me along with a small smile. She has a nice smile...I hope I'll get to see that smile more often.

"How about we go walk down the beach? I know it's kind of cold but the population should be almost zero."

"Sounds fun."

The red tint on her face disappeared as we walked through the campus. I wonder how long I can keep that blush on her face.

"So how do you feel about motorcycles?" She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Ara?"

**XXXX**

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_ "It doesn't matter, just give me the girl and you won't end up with a bloody face."_

_ "Tch, you're in no position to threaten me. If you want her so badly, then come and take her."_

_ "I'll give you one more chance, just give her to me."_

_ "Piss off nun."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room with my eyes...I'm still here...how long has it been? It seems like forever almost.

Was..was that a dream? Or did it really happen? It sounded real...I need to get out of here.

My body feels better. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and test the ground with my feet. Kind of cold but I'll live. Carefully I put both my feet on the ground and stand up straight. Okay so far so good. I take one small step and cringe at the small pain shooting up my spine. As I took another step I got used to the pain and made my way towards the door. Opening the door I saw a small sea of penguins out in the courtyard. Guess I won't find her by just looking around. I walk towards a small group of nuns who turned their attention towards me.

"Do you guys know where Sister Yukariko is?"

"Sister Yukariko? I think...ladies do you know?" One of the nuns asked the others.

"I believe I saw her go into the confession room."

"I saw her come out a while ago."

"Me too, I think she's at the church."

"Okay, thanks." I guess its to the church then.

"May the Lord bless and heal you child." One of the nuns smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes but made sure they didn't see.

I wonder...I hope she's okay...wait, why the hell do I care? I need to get out of here, but I guess I should probably thank her for saving my ass. Might as well, that way I don't owe her as much later on. As I entered the large doors to the church, I was greeted with a faint sweet musky smell. Looking around I saw a few normal people sitting in the benches, bowing their heads and talking to themselves. I looked up and saw a few boys in white robes lighting candles around the church. I then saw a lone nun sitting near the front of the church with her head bowed. Probably her, better make this quick. I walked down her bench aisle and saw her in deep concentration with both hands clenched together. I'm not sure if I should bother her...

She then got out of her trance and looked up at me. She sat up straight and put her hands in her lap. She smiled at me, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Uh hey."

"Hey yourself." She patted the bench, offering me a seat.

"Sorry but I gotta jet." I rejected her offer.

"Really? Where you going?"

"...Back to my place...probably start looking for a job."

"Good for you. Good luck."

"Just wanted to say thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around, maybe?"

"Maybe...you okay?" I noticed small puffing around her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Would you like a prayer before you take off?" She offered.

"No thanks..." I turned my back to her.

"I'll pray for you anyway." I heard her say.

...Damn it, why is this bothering me? I turn back to her and sit my ass on the cold bench besides her. She had a look on her face that seemed to know that I was coming back.

"Look, I want answer and I'm not leaving till I get them."

"Well Jesus is the Savior and the son of God-" She began.

"No, who are you? How did you get me out of that scrap? Why are you dodging my questions?"

She looked surprised for a moment, but then she turned to the large cross in the middle of the church. She sighed and turned her attention to me.

"I got you out of that scrap."

"How?"

"...Remember that name Blood Monarchs?"

"...I think so."

"It's a gang that loves to destroy lives and go around doing stupid things," She began, "There was this one leader that loved to do just that. Beat up anyone that got in her way, and I mean a lot of people. Didn't matter who it was, she would beat them to a bloody pulp. Thus her name became legendary in the chaos world."

"...No way...are you...you're saying that..." I felt my heart stop.

"Her name was the Red Umbra, the Red Shadow."

I had heard of that name once. Heard that it gave gang members a shiver down their spine, no matter what position they were in. The Red Umbra was the cruelest, viscous, merciless soul to ever step foot in the gang society. They say she just vanished...this can't be real...

She looked at me and saw the shocked look on my face. She smiled somewhat sadly as if remembering something.

"Yeah...I was the Red Umbra."

**XXXX**

"Ready?"

"Umm...is it safe?"

I smiled at her nervousness as I handed her my extra helmet. I patted the back part of my seat and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, Duran is smooth ride."

"Duran?"

"Name of my baby, I patted my motorcycle, "Come on, it's safe. I promise."

"Uh..." She took a small step away from the bike.

"Trust me." I offered my hand to her.

She hesitated for a moment, then she smiled and took my hand. I helped her onto the bike and put my helmet on. I kicked up that stand and looked back at her.

"You might want to hold on."

"To what?"

I smiled to myself as I started my motorcycle with a loud bang. She almost jumped out of her seat at the sudden noise. As we began to drive away, I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist. I chuckled a little as we rode faster to our destination. This feels nice, Duran you've done it again.

Clicking down to the last gear, we slowed down and parked. I took off my helmet and noticed her arms were still wrapped around my waist. Not that it doesn't feel good, but...

"Uh...Shizuru we're here."

"Oh...okay." She slowly let go.

She looked a little pale, did I scare her that much? Kind of feel bad.

"You okay?"

"Kanin na, it seems that I don't travel well. I'm fine now." She looked better with her feet planted to the ground.

"Okay, ready?"

She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks burn and heard her chuckle.

"Ready."

This...this is relaxing. Just me and her walking down this empty beach. Holding hands, enjoying the sea salt air, just being with each other...might as well enjoy it. It won't last forever...

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" Her voice got me out of my trance.

"Am I...am I you're first girlfriend?"

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"What about you?"

"Uh..." She looked like she wanted to avoid the question, "Well...you're number five."

"Wha? Number five?" Why am I surprised? She's beautiful...

"Well..." She hesitated.

"You don't have to talk about." I said.

She seemed to like that idea, but something disturbed her and she gripped her hand a little tighter in mine.

"I only had two boyfriends, then the rest were girls."

"Two guys three girls...sounds like an adventure."

"...Maybe..."

Crap, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Well shit...

"So you discovered you're a lesbian after guy two?" Damn it Natsuki! Why the hell did you say that?!

"More or less, it was...an awkward time for me," She looked off into the distance before looking at me, "What about you?"

"I...I never really thought about it. I just never really liked guys. I don't know why, it just is."

"I see..."

"You thirsty?" I was getting a little parched.

"Ara, I'm getting thirsty enough to drink the sea." She chuckled.

"Okay, lets go get something to drink."

"Are we getting back on your Duran?" She asked.

"Not yet, I think there's a cafe nearby. That's if you don't mind walking there."

"Not at all."

**XXXX**

"Okini."

"No problem."

Sharing a drink with Natsuki...its almost like a dream. I'm her first girlfriend...I wonder if I'm...no its way too soon to be even thinking like that. Still...

"What are you doing later in the week?" She asked.

"Ara let's see...besides class to attend...well...I'll be honest with you," I might as well, there's no way around it, "I have an omai meeting to go to later this week."

"Really?" She kind of looked surprised.

"Yes, my mother insisted that I go this time."

"You skipped the other meetings?"

"Well since I'm not interested in men, I really didn't see a point to them."

"But you're going to this one?"

"I promised my mother I would." That and I'm curious to see whom it is.

"An omai...I'm guessing you're family has a high status?"

"A little, but it's nothing really." I smile.

"Family..." She looked out the window.

"Natsuki?" I began to worry.

"Hmm?" She looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine. Just kind of tired."

"I'll be free the day after my omai, so we can get together then." Thought I would like to see her sooner.

"Sounds like a plan." She sipped her soda.

I smiled and took a sip of my green tea. Putting my cup down, I reached for her hand to hold. She stopped sipping her soda and had a tint of red appear on her cheeks. She laced my fingers with mine, this is nice and it feels right...

**XXXX**

"You sure you don't want me to get you a ride?" I asked before handing her my helmet.

"I'm sure...I trust you, remember?" She slowly put my helmet on.

I smiled inside my helmet as she walked closer to Duran. I helped her sit down and felt her arms immediately wrap themselves around my waist. I smiled as I stared Duran and slowly began to drift into the road.

So she has an omai meeting? Guess she doesn't know its that Reito guy. He said their only childhood friends...but still...why am I worried? It's not like he's going to steal her away. He seems too good to do that. But...

**XXXX**

"Haru, nice and clean are we?" Shizuru smiled at her only son.

"Yup." He sat down at the table with a bowl of food.

"So what's the good news?"

"...Is it that obvious?" Haru had a small tint of red appear on his cheeks.

"You're definitely my son," Natsuki sat down at the table, "So what happened today Haru?"

"Well..."

"Onii-chan's blushing, something definitely good happened." Hana sat down near Haru.

"Neat, did you get a new girlfriend?" Shizuka asked as she sat down.

"...Yeah."

"WHAT?" Shizuka and Hana were in sync.

"That's my boy." Natsuki grinned.

"Is she cute?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, she's cute." Haru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Onii-chan, please don't tell me its that Mori Akemi." Hana looked sadly at Haru.

"What? No, she just transferred over to our school." Haru raised an eyebrow at his younger sister.

"Thank goodness." Shizuka said under her breath.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Natsuki asked.

"Her name's Kanzaki Takara." Haru answered with a smile on his face.

"Sounds cute." Hana smiled.

"Hey, don't you steal her away from me." Haru warned Hana.

"Looks like we're going to have ton investigate this Kanzaki girl. What do you think, Hana?" Shizuka asked her younger sister.

"Of course, we have to make sure this girl doesn't steal our only brother away." Hana nodded in agreement.

"What about Shizuka's guy? I thought we were gonna put a stop to that." Haru looked at Hana.

"Of course, he needs to be investigated as well. I can't let him take away my only sister." Hana nodded to Haru.

"Why don't you just keep us in a cage then Hana." Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't find a big enough cage." Hana sighed in disappointment.

As the siblings argued away, the didn't see the surprised looks on their faces. Shizuru looked at Natsuki, who in turned looked at her. Each were thinking the same thought.

_Kanzaki?_

**XXXX**

"So I'll see you later?" I asked her.

"Definitely." She smiled at me.

"Well..." I feel like a coward, "Good night, can't wait to see you."

"Good night, Natsuki." She smiled as I took a few steps back away from her apartment.

As I was going down the stairs, I began to beat myself up. I heard her door creak a little...damn it, it's now or never. I run back up the stairs and her door slightly reopens. I see a confused look on her face as she see's me running to her door. Without a moments pause, I bring my face close to her's and place a soft kiss on her cheek. I feel her cheeks warming up a bit as I leave her face. Wow, so she can blush, neat.

"Good night." I tell her again.

"...Good night."

**XXXX**

"You really think this plan of yours is really going to work?"

"Well it won't work if I don't try. Besides no one is going to get hurt."

"What about the Marguerite?"

"...She was an exception."

"And Kuga?"

"...I don't wish to break her heart, but if I have to, I will."

"...You're kind of evil, you know that?"

"A little...just a little..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, but like I promised, the next awaited chapter. We're staring to reach a climax, can't wait to see the reactions of you readers :D  
**

**R&R please and Thank You for reading  
**

**-Danzai13  
**

**I can resist everything except temptation. **

**-OSCAR WILDE **

**Temptations**

"The kids asleep?" Natsuki asked as she put her night shirt on.

"You make it sound like they're little again." Shizuru chuckled as she continued to brush her hair.

"They always will be, in our eyes at least." Natsuki sighed with a smile on her face.

"Indeed...so our son is dating a Kanzaki..." Shizuru paused the brush.

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense," Natsuki got under the covers, "Reito wasn't even married so he couldn't of had a kid around Haru's age."

"True...are you worried?" Shizuru left the bathroom and walked towards her wife.

"Mmm...not really...I did have that talk with him," Natsuki sighed, "And I gave him a few rubbers."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru scolded.

"Look I know he's only 15, but if by any chance he get's in the moment, I want him to be careful. There's more than one disease out there," Natsuki looked at her wife, "And I don't want any accidental grandkids running around and taking more of my money."

"...A grandchild would be nice..." Shizuru closed her eyes and imagined a small child calling her grandmother.

"Did I just hear my mother-in-law?" Natsuki put a hand to her ear.

"Oh shush." Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"So what are we cooking for when Shizuka's 'special friend' gets here?" Natsuki asked.

"You mean me, the last time you cooked my dear, we had to buy another whole set of pots." Shizuru winked.

"Fine, you cook and I'll look threatening." Natsuki laid back on her pillow.

"...I'm worried about Hana." Shizuru sighed.

"...Yeah...she's really good at hiding her troubles," Natsuki snaked her arm around her wife's waist, "Just like someone I know."

Shizuru sighed as she slowly laid down next to her wife and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Which lead Natsuki to kiss her wife's chin, and then lower to her wife's neck. Shizuru sighed happily at the arms wrapping her pulled her closer to her lover. She looked down and saw Natsuki look up at her with a smile.

"I still love you."

Shizuru smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I still love you too."

**XXXX**

"Onee-chan."

Shizuka turned around and saw her little sister running her way. She stopped her footsteps and walked towards Hana.

"What?" Shizuka asked as Hana stopped close to her.

"I saw that Kanzaki girl, you know, the one taking our brother away." Hana reported.

"Don't be so dramatic," Shizuka rolled her eyes, "So...does she seems okay? Or at least sane?"

"Well she's in my class, really cute too." Hana smiled.

"Stay away from Haru's girl." Shizuka warned.

"Please, I'm not attracted to people who have other people," Hana sighed, "Though if Haru dumps this one, I will go after her."

Shizuka rolled her eyes again but then stopped when she remembered something. Hana raised an eyebrow as Shizuka began to look in her backpack.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Almost forgot something, do me a favor?" Shizuka began to pull out something from her backpack.

"Ugh, fine. What is it?" Hana asked.

"Take this to-"

As Shizuka pull out a book from her backpack, a small plastic square feel to the floor causing both girls to pause in a deafening silence. Shizuka felt her cheeks burn with heat as Hana's face began to pale.

"...Is that yours?" Hana asked.

"NO." Shizuka quickly picked up the square.

"...A..." Hana was at a loss of words.

"You know what, I'll just turn in my book," Shizuka quickly put everything back in her backpack, "See you at home."

"..Yeah..." Hana quietly said as Shizuka quickly walked past her.

As the gears in Hana's head began to turn faster and faster with each passing second, she frowned at the thought possibilities of seeing that plastic square.

**XXXX**

"So how's the school so far?" Haru asked Takara as they ate lunch.

"It's good, I like it." Takara smiled.

"Yeah, the people here are kind of nice." Haru felt happy.

"Although I swear I thought I saw you in my class."

"Did she look kind of like me?" Hare asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Takara was surprised.

"Yeah, she's my twin sister."

"Wow, your a twin?"

"Yup, been stuck with her since birth." Haru smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool. I wish I had a twin."

"Eh, its not all that it's cracked up to be."

"Did you two ever switch classes?"

"We did when we had short hair, but our Mother found out about it made us stop."

"Must of been fun." Takara smiled.

"Yeah, my Mom laughed about it later."

"You're really like your Mom, huh?" Takara smiled.

"Huh?" Haru was confused.

"Well you always talk about her, but nothing about your Dad."

"Oh...uh, well..."

"Hey Haru."

Both heads turned to a girl sitting down between them with her long raven hair settling gracefully on her shoulders. Haru felt a small burn on his cheeks as he looked at the girl sitting close to her.

"Uh, hey Mori-san."

"Oh, just call me Akemi," Akemi smiled at Haru, "So Haru, why don't you introduce m to your new friend here."

"Actually I'm-" Takara began.

"Akemi-san, this is Kanzaki Takara. She just transferred here from Tokyo." Haru interrupted.

"Wow, straight from the capital. So what's a city girl like you doing out here in the middle of no where?" Akemi asked.

"I didn't like the city, so I transferred here where my brother graduated."

"Well that's interesting," Akemi turned her attention back to Haru, "So Haru, I heard your the star of the baseball club."

"Well I'm not that good." Haru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well without you, I doubt our baseball club would go anywhere," Akemi smiled as she gracefully and swiftly passed a card to Haru, "I'll see you around, maybe?"

"Uh, yeah." Haru put the card in his pocket.

Akemi winked at him as she left the table. Haru still felt a smile on his face until he met the face of disapproval on Takara's face.

"Interesting girl?" Takara asked.

"She's...just some girl." Haru answered.

"Oh like me?" Takara stood up.

"No! Takara-" Haru began to stand up.

"Just leave me alone." Takara quickly walked away from Haru.

**XXXX**

_I can't believe that just happened! What am I going to do?_

Shizuka could still feel the burning in her cheeks as she made her way towards the local library. With each step she tried to calm herself and thought of ways to escape the situation.

_It's...It's no big deal right? Just nature...though I've never done it before. I know she has. I'll just say it's a "just in case" condom._

Shizuka sighed as she entered the library and turned in her book. Walking towards the book case aisle and tried to search for a book with the thoughts on her mind. So distracted with her thoughts she didn't hear someone creeping up behind her. She let out a small squeak when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Shhhh!" The librarian shushed her.

Shizuka felt embarrassment and rage fill her as she heard a small chuckle behind her.

"I should kill you," She threatened with a frown on her face, "My sister saw that condom you put in my backpack."

"Sorry babe, but that was for putting those tampons on my Kendo bag." The boy smiled and held her closer to his body.

"Yoichi stop." Shizuak felt a smile coming on her face.

The boy with lavender colored eyes and blond hair unwrapped his arms around her and stood besides her.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Are you ready?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, I think they'll be surprised to see me."

"Maybe, I'm more worried about whether or not they'll like you. They don't even know we've been dating for awhile."

"I'll do my best to make a good impression. Then if they like me, we'll tell them."

"Yeah...and watch out for the traps."

"Huh?" Yoichi looked confused.

"Nothing, how was school?" Shizuka changed subjects.

"It was okay, only had a couple of classes today. Got to go to work in a few hours."

"College seems nice. I can't wait to go."

"It's okay, it be even better with you there." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"After I graduate high school, maybe." Shizuka leaned her head on his shoulder.

Yoichi leaned over to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, smiling as the kiss made Shizuka smile.

"What book are you looking for today?"

"Oh, you know. The usual subject." Shizuka smiled.

"Nerd." Yoichi smiled.

**XXXX**

"Haru? You're home early." Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her son entering the home.

"Why are you home early?" Haru was just as surprised to see his Mom home early.

"Been finishing my reports, and giving some to my underlings," Natsuki smiled, "So why you home early?"

"No practice today...Mom I'm in trouble." Haru sat down at the table.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Natsuki sat down at the table with concern.

"Well I just got a girlfriend, but now she hates me." Haru sighed.

"Wow, what happened?"

"Mori Akemi-san stirred things up."

"Ah, women. Let me guess, this Mori girl made a pass at you making Kanzaki jealous?"

"Bull's eye Mom," Haru sighed, "Now she won't talk to me. What do I do?"

"...I'm going to be blunt with you son. Is Mori an easy girl to get?"

Haru blushed and nodded his head. Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know junior down there want you to get laid, but trust me on this," Natsuki made Haru listen, "This Mori girl is just gonna play with you for awhile, and then cut you off. You don't want that. She's gonna make a tie with you that you'll never be able to escape. If you truly like this Kanzaki girl, you won't go messing around with Mori. She'll understand."

Haru sighed and nodded his head. Natuski could sense another problem arising.

"I...I haven't told Kanzaki that...uh..."

"That you have a Mother and a Mom?" Natsuki finished.

"Yeah..."

"...If she accepts, I'd say keep her. If not..." Natsuki somewhat smiled.

"I know, I want someone who will like my parents." Haru smiled.

Natsuki ruffled Haru's hair with a smile. When Natuski's hand left his hair, he fixed it and looked up at her.

"Did you and Mother every get in a fight?"

"Yeah of course we did. Especially when we we're dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was this one big fight when we in the beginning of our dating..." Natsuki began.

**XXXX**

"So...you ready for that omai meeting?" I asked, though I already knew about that and whom it would be with.

"Yes, though I'm having second thoughts about me going." Shizuru responded as she was messing with her hair.

"Getting cold feet?"

"We're not getting married Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"So why are you nervous?"

"My Mother said I would now this man. If I do, I don't want to hurt him with the fact I have a lovely girlfriend."

"I-I'm sure if you know him, he'll understand." I felt a warm heat on my cheeks.

"Maybe...how do I look?" She turned away from her bathroom mirror and looked at me.

I took in a deep breath an inspected every inch of Shizuru's figure. She knew I was looking up and down her body, and I saw a small tint of red show up on her cheeks. I nodded my head and tried to put on a smile, but I felt it turn out to be a small smile.

"Beautiful..."

The small tint of red grew somewhat on Shizuru's cheeks. She nodded her head and straightened out her skirt as I grabbed my helmet from the floor.

"Need a ride?" I offered her.

"Well if you can get me there in one piece." She smiled.

"I'll try not to mess up your hair." I rolled my eyes as she took the helmet from my hands.

"Okini." She said as we walked out of her apartment.

"So where's this omai meeting at?" Now that I didn't know.

"No where fancy, I think it's at that ramen shop we went to." She locked the door to her apartment.

"Really?" Kind of surprised, then again he set up our date there for us.

"Yes."

As we walked down the metal stair, I began to wonder if she even had a clue as to who her omai could be. I wonder if she would be mad if I told her who it was? Not that I'm going to tell her, I have to took my promise no matter how stupid it seems.

"Have any thoughts as who it might be?" I asked once we reached the parking lot.

"Some ideas, could be someone from my high school."

"Did you to to Fuuka Academy?"

"No, I went to high school in Kyoto so I wouldn't know anyone from here."

"Okay, who do you think?" I got on Duran.

"Mmm...maybe a past boyfriend, or maybe my Father's has a friend who has a son. I'm not sure, really." She hesitantly got on Duran.

"Don't worry, just...try to have fun and let him down easy." I began to move my hair for my helmet.

"I'll try..." she interrupted my hands as I felt her lips on my cheek, "Okini."

"N-No problem, you need me to pick you up afterwords?" I asked before putting my helmet on.

"If you could, that would be nice," she smiled, "I'll text you when I'm done."

"Cool, maybe if you finish early we can get something to drink." I suggested.

"Sounds fun." She nodded her head.

I put my helmet on to cover up the blush coming to my cheeks when she wrapped her arms around my waist. It didn't help as she tightened her grip as I started Duran.

**XXXX**

_Uuu...God it hurts...what happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blinding light shine. So...is this what death looks like?...I closed my eyes and let out the breath in me. I leaned back and felt something soft hit my head. I reopened my eyes and saw a figure block the light. Is this what angels look like? Nice...

"Ms. Harada? Can you hear me?"

I blinked my eyes and my vision began to clear up. I looked at my angel to see it was a smiling nurse. So...this is my angel? Kind of plain...

"Wha-What happened? Where am I?" I asked, trying to stand up.

"You're at the hospital. We pumped your stomach out. So you'll be feeling sore for a few days." She answered.

"...How'd I get here?"

"You're landlord found you. He was coming to collect your late rent when he barged in and found you passed out."

_Bastard probably still want's his money after this._

I sighed and laid back in my bed. I heard footsteps coming and lifted my head to see a doctor come close to my bed. He bought our a clip board and looked at me.

"Feeling any pain, Ms. Harada?"

"...A little..." If you don't count emotional.

I didn't really pay attention to what the doc had to say. I just nodded my head and pretended to listen to his advice about life and how I should cherish it. The doctor smiled and left, about time if I might add. I sighed and laid myself back on the pillows. I ignored the nurse as she wrote things down on her notepad. I began to drift asleep when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened one eye and looked up at the nurse. This is getting ridiculous.

"Yeah?"

"About what the doctor said-"

"Don't give me a lecture on how life is so precious and I shouldn't be wasting it on ideas of how to end it. You save lives so don't even try to tell me you understand how I feel." I glared at her, trying to scare her away.

As she put her clipboard to her side, she walked to the end of my bed and put the clipboard in its holding place. As I began to lay down again, she spoke up again.

"You're wrong, I do understand," She glared back at me, "Maybe not for the same reasons, but I know that place. That dark place of feeling nothing, it makes you think of nothing but how to end it all. Just telling you to end that pain of nothingness."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I didn't expect that out of her...maybe's she's faking...but that's how that place feels like, that's exactly what nothing feels like. She sighed and turned away. As I watched her leave me room, I lifted myself from my bed despite the pain and stretched myself towards the end of the bed. With a few stretches and pauses, I managed to reach the clipboard and read it.

So my dark angel's name is Senou Aoi...

**XXXX**

"Here we are. You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I smiled at Natsuki's concern.

"All right, well see you later."

"See you soon." I smiled as I backed away from her.

I watched her ride away until I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed and walked towards my destination of the ramen shop. I could just cancel...but then I'll never here the end of it from Mother. Oh well, might as well face this with courage.

I took a deep breath before entering the ramen shop. As I took a step into the shop, I looked around for a single man at a table. I raised an eyebrow at the missing appearance of a single man. I sighed and turned away; I'm a little disappointed but on the other hand I get to spend the rest of the afternoon with Natsuki.

"Shizuru."

I automatically turned my head to the voice who said my name. I felt a slight burn in my cheeks as I looked at the man standing before me. I...I've never seen this man before, truth be told I would of remembered someone like him. Tall, handsome...those lavender eyes...they look so familiar...

"I take it your Fujino-san." He smiled.

"Um...kanin na, yes," I shook myself out of my trance and slightly bowed to him, "I am Fujino Shizuru."

"It's a pleasure to see you again." He bowed.

"Again? Kanin na, I don't believe we've met before." I'm confused, he knows me?

"We have, many time." He continued to smile.

"...I'm so sorry, I can't remember."

"You've forgotten me?" I saw the shine in his eyes disappear a little.

"Kanin na." Why can't I remember.

"We'll I have changed a lot, grew out a bit and got skinnier and grew some muscles." He grinned.

"A hint perhaps?" I really can't remember.

"I suppose you can have one hint," He smiled, "You always were bad at puzzles Zuzu."

I know that name...I looked up at this man and brought a hand up to my lips.

"R-Reito?"

"So you do remember me." He nodded his head and smiled.

It took me a few moments to process to identify this man as my Reito I knew so long ago. When all the memories came back to me, I felt my face break into a smile and I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Reito! I can't believe its you. You look so different." I hugged him tightly.

"A little, your Mother asked me to see you as your omai." He hugged back.

"A little different? Rei if I remember correctly, I remember you as a chubby little boy who used to cry a lot." I let him go but stayed close to him.

"And if I remember correctly, you were a stick with pig tails and made me eat sushi made out of the playground sand."

"Ara, I was a terrible child wasn't I?" I do recall that.

"A little but you've grown up beautiful." He smiled.

"And you turned out to be a handsome one, do you still cry a lot?" I asked him with a wink.

"Only if you still make little kids eat sand sushi when you play house with them." He laughed.

"Rei...it's been a really long time." I smiled at him, it has been a long time.

"Yeah...you hungry?" He offered a table to sit at.

"Sure," I took a seat, "So what have you been up to Rei?"

"Well I'm going to school in Tokyo, still working in business. I've been thinking of transferring to Fuuka University," He sat down, "What about you?"

"The same, going to school here with buisness." I still can't believe this is the Reito I grew up with.

"So, tell me everything." Reito asked with a smile.

"Only if you tell me everything." I responded with a smile.

**XXXX**

_Come on Natsuki, what the hell were you expecting? A call thirty minutes later from Shizuru? It's her childhood friend, she's gonna wanna catch up with him. I would if I had a friend come back from the past, I'd want to know what the hell they've been up to._

I sighed as I entered my apartment and walked to my part. I passed Nao's room and paused for a few moments. She hasn't been back here for awhile. Not that's out of the ordinary, but I just have a bad feeling this time. Opening the door to my room, I lay my stuff on the ground and fall down on my bed. It's been about an hour...I hope she's having fun.

**XXXX**

_Mmmmm..._

As Hana walked down the hallways of Fuuka Academy, her mind was still running with the possibilities of why her older sister had a condom in her backpack. Most of them not a happy ending, which stressed the young girl mind. As she was walking, she paid no attention to where she was going. Until she met with an opposing force that made her snap out of her thoughts.

As Hana balanced her feet and rubbed her head, she looked up who she ran into.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"No, I'm sorry."

Hana took a double look at the girl she ran into. Recognizing her, she smiled.

"Hey, your Kanzaki Takara, right? From my class?"

"Yes, you must be Kuga Hana?" Takara looked at Hana.

"Did my onii-chan tell you that?" Hana grinned.

"Well you two do look a little alike." Takara smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," Hana rubbed the back of her neck, "So is my onii-chan treating you good? I know you two are a pair."

"Uh...yeah."

Hana saw the disappointment in Takara's eyes and grew concerned.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes...no..."

Hana tilted her head and moved a step closer to Takara. Grabbing her hand, Takara looked up as Hana dragged her by the hand.

"W-Where are we going?"

"To a special place." Hana responded.

**XXXX**

_This is a mistake...why am I doing this? No, no, no, no, no, no..._

Haru arrived at the area where the card had directed him to. He felt his heart pound in his chest when he brought his hand to the door and knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Haru took a deep breath.

"Akemi-san?'

"I thought you wouldn't come. I'm so glad you came Haru."

Haru gulped as he saw the black haired vixen standing before him. Feeling a bulge beginning to form in his pants, he fought back the urges his body demanded to be released.

**XXXX**

"Yoichi, the tea's ready." Shizuka announced from the kitchen.

"Thanks babe." Yoichi finished cleaning the dishes.

Shizuka put the two cups on the small table and waited for Yoichi to sit next to her. As he sat down, she took a sip of her tea and sighed contently.

"You're parents still believe you're at the cooking club?" Yoichi asked.

"Well they usually think I'm at that or the library. Or with my friends," Shizuka took another sip, "...We have to tell them Yoichi."

"Yeah, we'll do it tomorrow." Yoichi smiled.

"Yeah...," Shizuka lifted her cup in the air, "Happy three year anniversary."

"Happy three year anniversary." Yoichi clinked cups with her.

After taking their sips, they smiled at each other. Yoichi got up from his place and walked to the back. Shizuka was confused until he came back with a small sized package in his hand.

"Got you something." Yoichi sat back down and gave Shizuka the gift.

"Yoichi, you shouldn't have." Shizuka felt herself blushing.

"I wanted to, I think you'll like it." Yoichi smiled.

"It's not any surprises like tampons or condoms, is it?" Shizuka gave Yoichi a suspicious look.

"No, no, its a good gift." Yoichi smiled.

Shizuka tore the wrapping paper from then box and then lifted the lid. She gasped at what she saw, Yoichi smiled at Shizuka's happiness.

"Is this..."

"Yup, I know you've been looking for that book for awhile. Finally found it."

Shizuka smiled at the book she was given,_ A Night to Remember_ by Walter Lord. She looked up the smiling Yoichi and beamed.

"Thank you, you have no idea how many times I'm going to read this."

"Probably as many times you watched that Titanic documentary." Yoichi sighed.

"Well maybe not as much," Shizuka rolled her eyes, "I got you something, hold on."

Yoichi smiled in anticipation as Shizuka brought out a small bag from her backpack. Handing the gift to Yoichi, Shizuka smiled as he took out the gift from the bag.

"A head band with courage." Yoichi unfolded the long white cloth with the kanji sign for courage written on it.

"For you're kendo matches. So even though I can't see you at your matches, I can give you something to make it seem like I'm there." Shizuka smiled.

"Thanks," Yoichi tied the headband on his head, "I'll wear it every time I have a match. Lady luck will definitely help me win the tournaments."

"It suits you." Shizuka patted his head.

Yoichi chuckled as he grabbed Shizuka's hand and paused. Her smile slightly fell as they both paused and looked at each other. Yoichi leaned in closer and felt his eye close halfway. Shizuka felt her eyes slightly close as Yoichi leaned closer to her face. She let the nervous air she was holding in when she felt her lips touch his. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt him do the same action to her.

She then felt panic when she felt a hand reach for her breast.

**XXXX**

I moved my head and felt it on top of something soft. I lifted my head up and cursed myself for falling asleep. I looked at my clock and felt my eyes widen at the time.

"...They've been on that date for five hours..."

I searched for my phone and began to panic when I couldn't find it. Maybe she called while I was sleeping, shit. Lifting the covers from the bed, I felt my heart at ease when my eyes laid sights on my phone. Sitting down I opened it and felt my heart grown heavy again. Zero calls, zero text messages.

I sighed and threw my phone back on the bed. A five our date...maybe they went to the movies. Why the hell am I worked up about this anyway? I trust her...a little...

I think I've made a huge mistake...

**XXXX**

"I'm so glad you've decided to come here Rei." She smiled.

"Well if it means I get to spend more time with you, I'll be glad to move anywhere." I answered honestly.

"Since when did you learn to be so romantic?"

"I did a little research."

"Ara, I'm glad one of us came prepared." She chuckled.

I just smiled and continued to walk alongside her. It makes me sad, knowing that she has no idea of the storm that is coming.

...Maybe I shouldn't do this. I don't want to hurt her, its not even on my list. If I continue down this path...will I destroy her?

"Rei?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a little bit?"

"Sorry, I'm fine." I smiled.

She then leaned close to me, closing the small gap between us. I felt a small burn on my face and in my conscious when I saw her smiling up at me.

"I'm glad you came back," She said, "I felt so lost when you had to move away."

Whatever doubt I have...I can't let them get in the way. I smile and made my move. I brought my hand to her forehead and flicked it with my pointer finger. She was taken aback by the motion, I laughed when she remembered.

"That's for all the time you did that to me, Zuzu." I snicked, using the childhood I used to call her.

"I suppose I can let this one slide." She chuckled.

I smiled as I watched her laugh. I almost can't believe this beautiful woman before used to be that skinny mean girl growing up with me.

Yeah...I have to do this.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the long wait :) Please forgive any grammar errors. Enjoy the chapter, hope it turns out good :)**

**R&R please**

**-D13**

First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love.

-Maya Angelou

**The Missing Piece**

"Are the children going to visit us anytime soon?" My wife asked.

"Haven't heard from them in awhile, our grandkids must be giving them hell." I smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to see them." My wife beamed.

"...The rain's coming." I looked up at the gray sky and readied the umbrella.

"You sure?"

"I can feel it in these old bones of mine." I winked.

**XXXX**

"What is this place?" Takara asked, looked at the tall stone gazebo.

"Just the school garden." Hana sat down on the stone steps.

"But the schools all the way over there." Takara noticed.

"Still on school grounds," Hana smiled, "So...what's going on?"

Takara hesitated as she sat down with Hana.

"I...I don't know," Takara sighed, "I just arrived at this school and everything going down hill."

"Its none of my business, but he is my brother. He's a good guy, Mom says he's going through some dumb boy phase."

"Yeah they all do don't they..." Takara smiled for a moment.

"So what happened?" Hana asked.

"Well...while we were having lunch, some girl forced herself between us."

"Hmm...was it a Mori girl?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, Mori Akemi. Do you know her?"

"Yeah...she's the high school slut." Hana frowned at the thought of Akemi and Haru together in the same room.

Takara chuckled a little at Hana's reaction

**XXXX**

The gasp he heard made him break the kiss. Shizuka looked up at Yoichi who froze all his actions. Both were blushing at the moment they were in. Shizuka felt the burn in her cheek grow as she slowly pressed a hand to his chest. Yoichi felt her gently touch and lightly sighed at the action. Feeling bold he brought his hand up slowly and placed his hand on Shizuka's right breast. Feeling the touch caused Shizuka to gasp in a high pitch. He liked the noise that escaped her lips and continued his massaging. Unable to control her gasp, she felt lips kiss hers and let them have their way.

They both leaned down to the floor, Yoichi gently placed Shizuka on the floor, now using both hands to massage her breast. She let out a moan as the hard hands gently rubbed her breast in circles. Yoichi loved the sounds of her moans and the way she squirmed beneath his hands. He moaned when Shizuka's hands rubbed the back of his neck, causing his hands to unbutton her school uniform. Her eyes shot open and she pushed Yoichi away.

"I..." She covered her chest and looked away from his eyes.

"...Sorry...I thought...you wanted to..." He avoided eye contact as well.

"I...I do...but..."

Yoichi's heart raced at her words. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. She fixed her blouse and tried to tone down the blush on her face.

"I don't want to do it yet..."

Yoichi smiled and put his arm around her. She jumped a little but leaned into his hug with a smile.

"That's fine, I can wait for you."

"...After my parents..." Shizuka spoke.

"Eh?" Yoichi looked down at her.

"After we tell my parents we're together...I want to..." Shizuka blushed heavily.

"...You sure?" Yoichi asked.

"Yeah."

**XXXX**

"Mmmm...yup, not a good idea." Haru sighed as he dropped the ideas of what Akemi would do to him if he really went to the secret location.

He sighed and thought about Takara, a small blush came to his face. Clutching his hands into a fist, he grabbed his house keys and ran out of his room.

"...I have to see Takara." Haru tightly put on his baseball cap.

Natsuki heard the quick footsteps and was about to scowl her son when he ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. She was taken aback at his affection, but smiled that her son was hugging her.

"Thanks Mom." He headed for the door.

Natsuki sighed as the door closed behind him, but smiled knowing what Haru was going to do.

"Guess we did good with him Shizuru." Natsuki said to herself.

**XXXX**

"Okini for walking me home Reito." I smiled at him.

"No problem, this was fun. We should do it again sometime." He smiled.

"Right...for the next time...do you mind if I bring someone along?" I asked.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Reito asked with a smile.

"No, but she's a close...friend of mine."

"Sure, how does next Sunday sound?"

"Sounds great, good night Reito."

"You okay?" Reito raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"You seem...I don't know, scared and nervous for some reason."

"I...I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." I smile, to reassure him that I'm okay.

"Well okay then, you know I'll be around if you need me." He smiled.

"The same here."

"Well, good night Zuzu." He grinned.

"Good night Rei."

I blinked and saw him take a step towards me. My...he is tall...I look up and see his eyes staring into mine. He smiled, I saw a warm look in his eyes that made my cheeks burn. I feel...dizzy...

"Well, good night." He winked and grinned.

"Uh, yes. Good night." I coughed.

I began to walk into my apartment when I turned my head and looked at Reito who was walking away into the dark night. I watched and finally turned away when he disappeared. Closing the door behind me, I let out a deep breath and pressed my back to the door. My knees lost strength and I slowly slide myself down to the floor.

Wha-What's happening to me? I've...never felt like this...am I...I...I can't be...I can't be falling for him...am I? I do love him but as a friend, a brother, but...

I heard a small vibration from my purse and began to search for my phone. When I opened it, I gasped and felt my heat drop at my mistake.

**XXXX**

"He's the murderer. I'm telling you, he did it." I shouted at the television.

I slurped up my mayonnaise sauced noodles as the murder mystery show continued. So yeah, this is what I do during my spare time. I don't know why, but I like a good mystery story to solve. If only I could figure out the disappearance of my girlfriend...

I swallowed my noodles at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve end of my jacket before picking up my cell phone near by. I was almost surprised to see who was calling, then again I did call her three times. Three's always a good number. I don't want to look like the obsessive type.

"Hey." I answered the call.

"Kanin na Natsuki, I lost track of the time. Kanin na."

"Whoa, hey it's okay."

"It's not okay, I should of called you."

"I understand, don't worry about it." Actually I'm pissed but...

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"A make up date would be nice." I smiled.

"Ara, then how about a late night date."

"Uh, well there's nothing really open this late."

"True...guess the date will have to wait then." I heard her sigh.

"Well...it's a full moon tonight, we could go to the beach and have a late snack or something." I hope that didn't sound stupid.

"Ara, that sounds relaxing. I'll bring the snacks if you pick me up."

"Sure, I'll be at you're place in thirty minutes."

"See you soon."

"Yeah."

I hung up and felt my stomach do a flip. Guess I better get somewhat dressed...guess my leathers will do. Nothing to fancy or over the top.

**XXXX**

_I hope Natsuki forgives me for making her wait..._

Let's see...A thermos of green tea, an energy drink, rice crackers, a box of Pocky...don't have much for snacking. If only I had more time, I could make a bento box for Natsuki.

I heard my phone ring again as soon as I packed the snacks in a small bag. It's only been ten minutes, I hope Natsuki doesn't cancel on me. As soon as I picked up my cell phone, I felt my eyes widen at the name. I sighed and felt my mask build itself together.

"Good evening Mother." I smiled.

"So how's was you're evening." I heard a warm tone from my Mother.

"It was wonderful, and a surprise meeting at that."

"Ara, ara, I told you so. Such a wonder, neh? Reito has grown up to be a fine, tall, handsome-"

"Ara, Mother, if you want Reito, you can have him."

"Well if I was a few years younger maybe," I heard her chuckle, "So how did the date go? Tell me everything that happened."

"Ara, it was a simple date Mother. Nothing too serious."

"He's the perfect match for you my dear."

"We'll see Mother. Nothing is set in stone."

"But what's not too like about him? You practically know everything about him, he's a good man who will take care of you."

"I know Mother, but I..." _I don't like him like that..._

"Ara, I know. Take you're time my dear, but I do like this one," I heard my mother chuckle, "I'm in my 'I want grandchildren' stage so don't be to harsh on me."

"Ara, I hope I never get to that stage."

"You will, I know. I'm you're Mother remember."

"Well then...how is Father?" _I need to change the subject._

"He's well, a bit worried about you're omai meeting but I'll tell him it went swimmingly."

I heard a knocking at my door, perfect timing Natsuki.

"Kanin na Mother, but I have to go."

"This late at night? Where are you headed?"

"To a friend's house for a study group session." I opened the door and smiled as Natsuki stepped into my apartment.

"Okay, I suppose I have to let you go then," I heard her sigh, "Please be safe Shizuru."

"I'll try to Mother. Say goodnight to Father for me."

"Will do, goodnight."

I closed my cellphone and sighed as I put it away.

"Kanin na, I was-"

I stopped at felt myself staring at Natsuki...she's in a leather suit...

"You were talking to you're Mother?" Natuski finished my sentence.

"...Uh yes, kanin na," I stopped my staring and tried to keep my focus on her eyes, "I don't have much, but they'll do for a light snack."

"Great, I brought a couple of things just in case," she smiled, "So ready to go?"

"Yes." I grabbed the small bag and my keys.

"So how did you're date go?" She asked with a teasing grin as I locked my apartment door.

"Ara, I won't lie, it was fun. It turns out that my date was with my childhood friend."

"Really?" We began to walk down the stairs.

"Yes, he's name is Kanzaki Reito. He's going to be attending the university next semester."

"Huh, guess he'll be spending a lot of time around you."

"Actually...I want you to meet him next Sunday. I want him to..."

We reached the ground level and I spotted her motor- Duran a few steps away. She grabbed an extra helmet from her side bag and handed it to me. As I put it on, she waited for me to finish my sentence. I smiled and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close to me.

"I want to show him what a wonderful girlfriend I have."

I smiled as I saw a red tint appear on her cheeks. Such a cute blush.

"Ara, should we head out on our date?"

"Y-Yeah, come on." She zipped up her leather jacket.

Before I let go and gave her a chance to put her helmet on, I placed a quick kiss on her cheek an watched the red tint darken a few shades.

"Ara, to think a blush could reach that deep of a red," I released her from my hold, "You have a gift Natsuki."

"It's not a gift, and I'm not blushing." She sat on Duran.

"Then what is it?" I took the seat behind her.

"...Allergies."

**XXXX**

I wonder...

This will definitely help her in the end...

**XXXX**

"How's this spot?"

"Let's see...the water's not too high, the stars are in a good position, and it's not too dark. It's perfect Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"Great, now we don't have to go hunting for another spot." I unfolded the large beach towel I brought with me.

"Ara, good thing it's not too cold." She sat on the towel after I placed it on the ground.

"Yeah...so what's in the bag?"

"Not too much, I made some green tea." She pulled out a thermos.

"Eh, no thanks. Not a big fan."

"Well I have a bottled water, or would you like this energy drink?"

"Mmm, I'll take the energy drink."

She handed me the beverage, and as I opened it she began to pour herself a cup of tea. Still warm, she must really like green tea.

"Cheers?" She lifted her cup.

"Cheers." I lightly tapped my drink with her cup.

After taking a sip, I looked out into the open sea and enjoyed the small breeze coming our way. I felt a hand close to mine and felt a small burn come up on my cheeks.

"You know anything about stars?" I tried to spark a conversation.

"A little...there's the Big Dipper." She pointed to a few stars.

"Yeah I see it, the handle points to the north star right?" I asked.

"Actually I think it's the Little Dipper's handle that point's to the north star."

"Then what about the Big Dipper?"

"I think it points by the top corner of the pot."

"So...then that's the north star?" I pointed to a star.

"I think so, see anything else?"

"Truth be told, they look like a bunch of dots in the sky to me."

She chuckled and took another sip of her green tea. Damn I, should of lied and made up something about the stars. Now what do we talk about? Uh...

"So how are you're parents?"

"They're good, they like to pick on me but I know they worry about me a lot."

"Only kid?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Only kid, had a dog once though."

"Ara, you're so lucky your parents didn't have allergies like mine."

"Yeah...lucky...how is you're friend after all these years?" I tried to change the conversation.

"A lot has changed about him," She smiled, "He's grown out, he used to be really short. Ara, and he's not a chubby boy anymore. He has some muscle to him."

"Sounds like the ideal guy." I took a sip.

"If you knew what he looked like back when he was eight, you would be shocked too." She smiled.

"So you two grew up together."

"Yes, up until we turned 11. He and his parents moved away to be closer to his grandparents."

"...Did you miss him?" I had to ask.

"Very much, I didn't have many friends growing up," She responded, "Or at least true friends, I still have a couple whom I trust."

"Sounds like this guy is a keeper."

"Ara, I suppose..."

It became quiet, maybe I should of kept my mouth shut about Reito. Maybe she really does like him...

"Want some Pocky?" She offered.

"What flavor?"

"Nnn...dark chocolate." She held up the box.

"Sure." I grabbed a stick.

Shizuru took a stick and bit of a small piece. I put my in my mouth and pretend its a cigarette, always have since I was a kid.

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

_Well...this is sudden._

"I like you too...okay what did you do?" I raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled and took another bite of her Pocky. She looked nervous as she swallowed the snack.

"I...I want to be more honest about myself. About who I really am."

"...Are you sure?"

"I've thought about it for a long time...I think I'm ready."

"Starting off small?"

"With Reito, yes...and then my parents..." I noticed the Pocky shaking a little.

Whether we end up together or not, I want to help her. Is this what they call love? Wanting to do all you can for someone, even if you're never repaid? I don't know, maybe...but she need's someone right now.

I felt bold and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked surprised as we locked eyes. Wow...she has beautiful eyes, almost mesmerizing.

"I may not be a big help, but I'll help you in anyway I can. I promise."

She smiled and leaned herself on my shoulder. I felt myself smile as she laid her head on my shoulder. This feels right.

"You have no idea how much you've already helped me."

I sighed and gently laid my head on hers. Damn, if she caught me blushing now, I'd never hear the end of it.

**XXXX**

"Wow, all the way from Tokyo?" Hana was shocked.

"That's right." Takara nodded.

"Wow, why transfer all the way out here?"

"I...the capital is really stuffy believe it or not. I just needed to get to somewhere clean air existed."

"Eh, I guess I'm spoiled by the good clean air then." Hana chuckled.

"Then again, I think its nice to go to a school where the water's close."

"Mmm, it's a nice bonus," Hana smiled, "So my onii-chan?"

Takara sighed and looked at the flower bush in front of them.

"I wasn't being fair. I just got here and I'm already making assumptions," Takara sighed again, "Don't think ill of me, I do like Haru. Maybe it was too fast of us to become a couple."

"Maybe ,my onii-chan is kind of dumb too." Hana sighed.

Takara smiled Hana's answer, to which Hana had to hide a blush.

"So it's just you by yourself?"

"Yes, my onee-chan and onii-chan keep in touch everyday. They worry so much, if they could they'd call me every five minutes."

"What about you're parents? Shouldn't they be the one's checking up on you?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"They've been gone for a long time, a little after I was born."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's fine."

They heard a rustle from behind them and turned their heads to the sounds. A shadow could be seen coming towards them before they saw the owner of the shadow.

"Takara..." Haru stood still when they noticed him.

"Haru..." Takara blushed.

"Uh...yeah, I'm just gonna...yeah. Good luck you too."

Hana quickly walked away, but looked back from a safe distance. She watched them talk, smiled when Haru had a small blush come to his cheeks and when Takara smiled. Hana's smile disappeared when Haru wrapped his arms around Takara's shoulder's. She watched as a smile formed on Takara's face as she wrapped her arms around Haru's back. Hana turned away and paused as the world moved on without her. Sighing, she took a step away from the couple.

_ That's not fair..._

**XXXX**

"Nervous?"

"A little..." Shizuru looked at me, a slight fear showing in her eyes.

I smiled, to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She smiled back, though I could still see a sliver of fear in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and felt her take a firm grip on my hand.

"It's gonna be fine. I'm here, remember?"

She nodded her head and took a deep breath before taking the lead in our walk. Today we get to meet Reito, well for me it's suppose to be my first meeting with him.

"Where are we meeting him again?"

"At a small cafe. We went there on our date last Sunday."

"Eh, sounds girly."

"It wasn't to girly." She smiled.

"Let me guess, they sell green tea?"

"Ara, ara, excellent guess Natsuki." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, I learned something new about my girlfriend. She loves green tea, almost to a health hazard level believe it or not. I wonder how she'll react to my mayonnaise addiction?

"Ara, here it is." Shizuru stopped us.

I looked ahead and saw a small, quaint store. Hope it has some hard caffeine drinks. Kind of need one right now. I look over at Shizuru and I can tell she's second guessing her decision. Well...I...I lean over to her and kiss her cheek, bringing her out of her trance. She looked and me and I saw something that made me take a step back with a grin.

"So you can blush."

"Ara, ara," She tried to hide her blush with her free hand, "It must be my allergies acting up."

I still felt myself grin as the blush died on her cheeks. She took a breath and we continued our way to the cafe. As soon as the door opened, the smell of tea leaves hit my senses. Shizuru must be in tea heaven, nice choice Reito.

"Shizuru."

We turned to the sound of her name. He waved at us from a table he saved us. I felt Shizuru's hand leave mine as we made our way to Reito. Huh, hand feels kind of cold.

"Good to see you again Reito." Shizuru smiled at him.

"You as well Shizuru." Damn, he does have a nice smile, "So, is this your friend you wanted to invite?"

Charming bastard...Shizuru continued to smile as she introduced me to him.

"Yes, Reito this is Kuga Natsuki," Shizuru nodded her head, "Natsuki, this is Kanzaki Reito."

"It's finally nice to meet you Kuga-san." Reito slightly bowed.

"...Nice to meet you as well." I slightly bowed to him.

"So, ordering the usual Shizuru?" Reito asked as we sat down at the table.

"Of course," She smiled, "...Reito."

"Yes." He was all ears.

"Um...there's...there's something I have to tell you."

Well...thought she would of waited a little longer to confess. I watched his face and her's as well as time ticked slow for us. Shizuru took a deep breath before looking at Reito again.

"Natsuki...she's not...just my friend."

"...Okay..."

"She's...she's actually..."

"...Is she you're girlfriend?"

"Wha-...but...how...?" Shizuru eye's widen at Reito's sudden assumption.

"I always kind of figured Zuzu," Reito smiled, "Well, I hope for the best for you two."

"Reito..." Shizuru smiled.

Okay, maybe I'm just jealous. Everything is actually going great, we're laughing, sharing stories...well...maybe just a little jealous. Still...why would he help me get her? Maybe he has someone else in mind for him. I mean he already knew she plays for a different team, so maybe he won't try.

**XXXX**

"Excuse me for a moment." Natsuki stood up from her seat.

"Ara, hurry back." I smiled.

I saw her roll her eyes as she walked away from the table. So easy to make blush.

"Shizuru."

I turn to Reito who had a look of concern on his face. I felt the smile on my face fall at his concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Worried? What for? Is it because I'm dating a woman?"

"Somewhat, though I will admit you hooked a nice one." He smiled for a moment.

I smiled, but that soon fell as his smile fell.

"Then...what are you worried about."

"I'm worried about whether or not you're taking your relationship seriously."

"What?"

"Well you've told me you've had six relationships not including Natsuki," Reito lectured, "At that last one, Marguerite was it? She was just a toy to you wasn't she?"

"...It was accident."

"Like the three other women before her."

"Natsuki is different, I really like her."

"Are you sure, because I like Natsuki as well. I don't want her get tossed aside like some rag doll. I know that pain all to well."

"Since when do you know what that feels like?" I could feel my mask slowly falling apart.

"...I think it should quite obvious how I know that pain."

The stare he was giving made my heart skip a beat. He wouldn't stop staring as I tried to avoid his gaze.

"So what is she to you?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Is she just a temporary play thing?"

"No!"

"Then what am I?" A different voice spoke up.

I looked up at the voice's owner...the famous icy stare...

"Natsuki please believe me, I-"

"You know what, forget it. I don't want to hear it." Natsuki pushed me away and headed for the door.

"Natsuki!"

She slammed the door behind her and ran as fast as she in a direction I've never been. I felt my heart skip a few more beats as my eyes watched her run away.

"Shizuru..."

I glared at Reito...this is all his fault. Why did he push Natsuki away from me? She means everything to me.

"How could you?" I continued to glare at him.

"I only asked you what she was to you, and you failed to give a response."

"She's not a toy, I care about her."

"Then why is she gone Shizuru?"

I looked at my cup, the green tea now cold. Why is she gone? I...I have no one to blame except myself...

"Well...you say she's not a toy," Reito turned his gaze away from me, "Care to prove me wrong?"

Immediately I get up from my chair and turn to leave. I look back and him for a moment, his eyes matching with mine.

"She's not a toy. I know we've only been together for a short time, but I know she's different because..."

"Because?" He pressed for an answer.

I feel a smile tug on my face as I took another step towards the door.

"Because I'm falling in love her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter everybody, I should really posting these really early in the morning :/ Please enjoy and please forgive any grammatical errors you might find.**

**R&R please, hope you enjoy :D**

**-D13**

We accept the love we think we deserve

**- Stephen Chbosky**

**The First**

"Great...now what?" Hana sighed as she continued her walk home.

She looked to her side and tried to imagine her brother next to her as he usually walked home with her. She sighed and looked to her other side and again tried to imagine her sister walking beside her. She tried to hear their voices and laughter, but sighed and gave up on her imagination.

"Must be nice to be with someone..."

"Um..." A voice started.

Hana looked up and recognized by uniform and face it was a boy from her school and class. She stopped, making sure they were a few steps apart. She noticed he looked nervous as he had a red tint on his face and the way he rubbed his neck. She raised an eyebrow as he took a step towards her.

"Uh...you're Hideki-kun, right?"

"Yeah, that's the name," he smiled, "Can't believe the popular Kuga Hana knows my name."

Hana wanted to point out that they were in the same class, but kept it to herself as she was interested to see where this conversation was going. She watched as he nervously chuckled and continued to rub his neck.

"So...uh...um...I was just wondering...would you like...would you like to..." the blush became apartment on his cheeks.

Hana rolled her eyes, hoping he didn't see the act, and kept a sigh to herself. She then thought about her siblings, and looked back at the boy.

"Okay."

"Huh?" The boy looked up with surprise.

"Let's go on a quick date." Hana linked her arms with his.

"Wha-really?" He smiled.

"Yeah...so where are we going Hideki-kun?" She smiled.

**XXXX**

"So you also have an older sister."

"Yup."

"Two sisters, wow. I'm kind of jealous." Takara smiled.

"Eh, for girls I guess that would be a good thing." Haru noted.

"Maybe, I only have one."

"What about your brother ?" Haru asked.

"Well...technically he is yet is not my brother."

"Hmm?"

"He's my brother through marriage. I was really little when he was around so I just called him my big brother rather than by his first name."

"Wow, how far apart are you and your sister?"

"We're 22 years apart."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah my parents had one too many," Takara smiled, "I was a kind of an accident."

"Nobody's an accident." Haru sternly said.

"...Thanks." Takara smiled.

"So...it's just you, your sister, and her husband?"

"Well no, I have a niece and nephew," Takara grinned, "They're a couple of years younger than me."

"Interesting family...speaking of interesting..." Haru cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Um...I have to be honest with you about something."

"Okay." Takara looked at him.

"Um...you remember when you asked me about my dad?"

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry, did he leave you? I'm so sorry I asked." Takara felt embarrassed.

"No, nothing like that...I don't have a father."

"No...then..." Takara waited for an answer, not sure what to expect.

"I...I have a Mother and a Mom." Haru looked at Takara's face carefully.

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah..."

Haru watched her face, hoping not to see a look of disgust on her face. He impatiently waited for a response and broke out in a smile when he saw a smile on her face.

"Well considering I don't have parents, have a 13 year old niece and nephew, and a sister 22 years older than me, I'd say you're family is way normal than mine."

Haru smiled as she grabbed his hand and leaned closer to him.

**XXXX**

"So did you like this place?" Hideki asked.

"Yeah..." Hana replied.

"I'm glad you said yes." Hideki smiled at her.

"..." Hana looked down at her glass of juice.

Afar at a different table, Shizuka was drinking her tea, unaware her sister was in the same coffee shop. She looked up from her tea and let out a giggle.

"Why do you have a fake mustache?"

Yoichi grabbed the end of this fake mustache which curled up and smiled.

"I don't think one has to question why one has a fake mustache."

"...Can I have one?"

Yoichi smiled and reached into his pocket and handed her a fake mustache. She put her cup down and applied the mustache to her upper lip. She grinned and leaned close to him.

"Kiss me good sir."

"Uh, how about no." Yoichi pushed her lips and mustache away from him.

"Oh come on, you know you like it." Shizuka continued her assault.

"Not interested in mustache covered girls." He fought back.

"Just one?" Shizuka pleaded.

Yoichi sighed and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She giggled again and sat back in her seat. Hana had watched from the distance with a sad smile as she and Hideki left the coffee shop.

**XXXX**

"All right, meeting adjourned."

Shizuru smiled, grateful that the meeting was over as she took a hold of her suitcase. As she exited the meeting room she remembered something she forgot in her office and changed her route from the exit to her office. Once she entered her office, she set her suitcase on a nearby chair and walked to her desk. Grabbing a couple of files on her desk, she heard a cell phone chime ring out for her. She reached into her pocket and smiled at the name calling her.

"Yes my Natsuki?"

"Hey Shizuru, the kids are gone."

"Ara, what happened?"

"Well Shizuka's at her cooking club, Hana's at her art club, and Haru's on a date, I think. But anyway the important thing is, I'm all alone in our house."

"Really? My poor Natsuki is all alone?"

"Yeah, and I'm getting lonely."

"Ara, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, but hurry before I get bored enough to do any of my actual paperwork."

"You really need to finish that."

"Eh, I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right, love you."

"Love you too."

Shizuru ended the conversation and smiled to herself as she quickly put the files away in her suitcase and almost ran out the door.

**XXXX**

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Hideki smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Can we...go on another date...?" Hideki asked.

Hana paused and stared at Hideki. She felt her fingers twitch and gulped.

"You live nearby right?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Is anyone home?"

"...I don't think so..."

"...We should make out."

"Wh-what? Really?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Okay." He grinned.

**XXXX**

"Just you and me. Like I said." Natsuki smiled as Shizuru pushed her gently on their bed.

"It's been awhile." Shizuru began to kiss her wife's neck.

"For you maybe, we did it last night."

"Yes but I miss the days we used to do it in the mornings too." Shizuru smiled.

"I think that was before the kids showed up." Natsuki ran her fingers through Shizuru's hair.

Shizuru smiled and brought her face up to her wife's and placed a kiss on her lips

**XXXX**

_I...guess...this is okay...kind of rough though..._

Hana thought this as Hideki kissed her and she kissed back. He moved his lips to pay attention to her neck. Hana felt her eye twitch as she felt his lips move up and down her neck. She felt a hand grab her breast and she frowned. He grouped her breast with both hands, enjoying the softness they offered. She watch and tried not to have a look of disgust on her face when she felt a clothed bulge rub against her leg.

_...This suck...Can't believe I thought this would work..._

She sighed when she felt his hands work to get her out of her blouse. She stopped his hands and grabbed her backpack.

"Kuga-san?" Hideki looked confused.

"Sorry Hideki-san...I just can't..."

"But-"

"I'm really sorry..."

**XXXX**

"I'll be back, I promise." Shizuru smiled.

"Maybe I'll wait right here for you." Natsuki smiled as she played with the blanket covering her body.

"Ara, too bad the kids are coming home," Shizuru smiled, "You might as well finish that paperwork."

"Eh, I like tomorrow better." Natsuki laid back on the bed and put her hands behind her head.

"Well...if Natsuki finishes her homework by the time I get back, she might get some extra play time." Shizuru winked.

Natsuki quickly jumped out of the bed and dressed her self in her clothes. Before Shizuru could leave, Natsuki placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"Take your time at the store."

"Maybe." Shizuru winked.

Natsuki chuckled as she heard the door close and sighed as she walk to the table to finish her paperwork. She reminded herself it was only a couple of files to work out and kept the prize in her mind. A few minutes passed and as she was halfway complete with her work, she heard to door open and sighed.

"Oh hey, you're home early." Natsuki looked up from her paperwork,glad to see it was to see Hana and not Shizuru who entered the house.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like going to the art club meeting today." Hana sat down next to Natsuki.

"Just cause you don't feel like going, doesn't mean you should skip out." Natsuki gave Hana a slight glare.

"You now I recall Mother telling me stories about a certain parent who skipped her high school classes almost everyday."

"And I also remember telling you kids to do what I say and not what I used to do."

"I suppose...Mom?"

"Yeah?" Natsuki looked up from her paperwork again.

"Do...Do you think I'll ever find someone?"

"Of course."

"I don't know...I just..." Hana sighed, "Shizuka has that guy, Haru has Takara, and I'm just...on the sidelines. I even thought being with some random person would help, but... "

Natsuki sighed and put her pen down. She usually left these kinds of situations to Shizuru, but it looked like it was her turn to take control of the situation. Natsuki didn't know what to say, but seeing her daughter almost on the verge on tears brought words to her mouth.

"Hana...sometimes the person we're meant to be with isn't always on time. I know its hard, but you got to be patient while looking for that person. Heck I had to wait almost 22 years until I met your Mother."

"Really?"

"Yup, so just try and be patient Hana. You never know where or when your person is coming. They might even be in another town, place, country, you just never know. But I do know you will find her, so try and be patient, okay?"

"...I'll try." Hana sighed.

"Good...hey let's go crepes."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, come on let's go." Natsuki smiled at finding a way to make her daughter smile and escape her work at the same time.

Hana smiled as she followed her Mom with a small kind of hope blooming in her heart.

**XXXX**

"Excuse me for a moment." I stood up from my seat.

"Ara, hurry back." Shizuru smiled.

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from the table. I don't know how she does it. I need to get a control on this stupid blush.

Truth is, I don't need to use the restroom. I just felt like they needed some time to talk one-on-one. Not a bad thing, right? Now when do I go back?

I sigh as I lean my back on the bathroom wall and amuse myself with a small game on my cell phone. I...I think Reito is an okay guy. He does seem to want to help Shizuru...I guess he's alright. Damn, I lost. I close my phone and take a quick look in the mirror. Not too bad I guess. No gray hairs yet. I fix my jacket and clear my throat, preparing myself to enter the battlefield again. As I stepped out of the restroom and turned a corner, I hear Shizuru's voice change tone. I felt myself stop to listen to Shizuru's and Reito's conversation.

"...And that last one, Marguerite was it? She was just a toy to you wasn't she?"

"...It was accident."

"Like the three other women before her."

...An accident?

"Natsuki is different, I really like her."

"Are you sure, because I like Natsuki as well. I don't want her get tossed aside like some rag doll. I know that pain all to well."

"Since when do you know what that feels like?" I could feel my mask slowly falling apart.

"...I should think it's quite obvious how and why I know that pain."

I felt myself gasp silently. Wow...Reito...I thought...you...all this time I thought you were looking out for Shizuru. But you're looking out for me? I'm gonna have to buy this guy a drink later. Shizuru...how could you?

"So what is she to you?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Is she just a temporary play thing?"

"No!"

"Then what am I?" I couldn't take it anymore.

On instinct, I felt my eyes lower and set in their glare mode. This girl is only using me. I can't believe I fell for her trap.

"Natsuki please believe me, I-" She began.

"You know what, forget it. I don't want to hear it." I just...I can't take it anymore.

I turn away from her and ran for the door. I didn't even turn around when I heard her call out my name. That voice is dead to me now. I slammed the door behind me and felt a burst of energy fill my body. Without thinking, I felt my legs carry me away. As I ran, people moved out of my way and those who didn't were pushed aside with my shoulders. I don't know where I'm going, and honestly I don't care where I go. I just need- no- I need to get away. From her, from this...this aching I'm feeling inside me.

I just want to run and never look back.

**XXXX**

"Strawberry is the best." Hana smiled as she took a bite of her crepe.

"Nope, chocolate is." Natsuki smiled after swallowing a bite of her crepe.

"I don't know how you eat that Mom." Hana shuddered.

"I don't know where you get your 'I hate chocolate' gene. Definitely wasn't from me or your Mother."

"I think Grandmother doesn't like chocolate. Probably got it from her."

"Yeah you're Grandmother." Natsuki sighed.

Hana smiled as she continued to eat her crepe. She and Natsuki we're sitting on a bench watching people go about their business. Natsuki nudged her daughter and secretly pointed with her show a person of interest.

"How about that girl. She's cute."

"Mmm...she is, but she's a bit to tall for me."

"You're not tall either kid."

"I know, but I would like someone around my height."

"Okay, how about that one?"

"Too young."

"That one?"

"I'm not sure...looks a few years older than me."

"How about that one?"

"Mom that's a guy."

"What? No way, really?"

"Yup." Hana took a bite of her crepe.

"Huh...that's a new one on me." Natsuki raised and eyebrow.

"Yup."

"...Hey, how about that one." Natsuki pointed out.

Hana looked in the direction her Mom pointed out and paused. She watched as a wavy haired brunette was buying a crepe. Hana looked up and down the girl, inspecting every inch and raised an eyebrow.

"Is she a foreigner?" Hana asked.

"I think so, hope you paid attention in English class."

"Did you?" Hana grinned.

"Go say hi to her."

"No way."

"If you talk to her, I'll buy you another crepe."

"Make it two."

"Tell you what, get her name and I'll get you a soda with that crepe."

Hana took a deep breath and let it out as she looked at the girl. She handed her crepe to her Mom and fixed her collar as she stood up.

_I should of paid more attention in English class. Kami, please let her know some Japanese_

Hana was about to back out when the girl turned her head and made eye contact. Hana smiled and brought up a hand to wave.

"Uh...uh hello. Uh...Nice...weather...yes?" Hana tried to speak in English.

"Hola." The girl smiled.

Hana felt herself pale at the different language that touched her ears and the distant laughter from her Mom in the background.

**XXXX**

"Whoa...what happened to you?"

I looked up and saw Nao looking at me from the couch. Damn I must look like a mess, it is raining hard out there.

"None of your business." I made my way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

I expected a smart comment from her, but to my surprise she was silent. Not that it matters, I don't care anymore. I move some items out of the way and reached for my secret stash. I opened the bottle and let the liquid rush past lips and into my stomach and soul. After taking the swig I looked at Nao who kept her distance from me. They always to that, backing the fuck away from me as if I'm some disease. Maybe they should go take a look in the mirror themselves.

"What are you looking at?" I glared at her.

"...Wanna talk?"

I laugh and take another drink. I gulp and breath as I glare at her.

"Fuck off." I throw my shit to the ground and take my bottle with me to my room.

**XXXX**

_Natsuki..._

I ran and ran without any end. Where did you go? I saw you run in this direction. Natsuki, please answer me.

I finally ran out of air and stopped my running. I looked up, wiped the sweat from my brow and tried again to call her. I listen carefully and counted each ring until it went to voice mail again. I take a deep breath and leave another voice mail.

"Natsuki please, answer me. I have to tell you everything, I don't want to break up with you. Please...please answer me."

I ended the call and leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. It raining hard, but at least it covered up the tears falling down my cheeks. How...how did this...is this karma?

I gasped at the ringing of my cell phone and quickly answered the call.

"Natsuki?"

"No...I'm her roomate."

"Oh...hello."

"Hi...I'm guessing you and her had a fight."

"Yes...is she there?"

"Look I don't think she wants to talk to you. What the hell did you do to her? I've never seen her like this."

"Rei...I have to set things right, please let me talk to her."

"...Three days."

"Huh?"

"Give me three days. I'll have her talk to you in person. I'll call you later."

Before I could ask her anything, she hung up on me and static filled my ears. I closed my phone and clutched it close to my chest. Three days...that sounds like forever.

**XXXX**

"Hey...hey...hey...hey...hey...HEY!"

I grabbed my head and groaned. Kami...what the hell...damn my head hurts. I grab my head and feel a cold pack being placed on my head. I grab the pack and hold it close to where my head hurt the most. I feel a glass being put in my hands and I look at the beverage. I raise an eyebrow at Nao.

"My friend says its a magic cure drink to hangovers."

I shrug my shoulders and down the drink in one gulp. Kind of taste like bananas...and honey? I wipe the excess from my lips and hold the ice pack to my head.

"...How long have I been in this room?"

"A couple of days." She handed me a bento box.

I pushed it away, glad that she offered, but I felt like puking. Damn the swirling just won't stop.

"You're girlfriend called."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"...She wants to talk to you."

"Tell her to fuck off."

"...No."

I look up at her, that determined look in her face. I glare at her as I stand up.

"What?"

"You want her to fuck off, you tell her yourself."

"Fine, where's my phone?"

"Nuh-uh, you tell her in person."

"I don't wanna see that bitch."

"Aww, is Natsuki being a little bitch?"

"What?" I glare at her.

"Stop being a little bitch and tell her yourself in person that it's over. I gave you the grace of being a little bitch for the last couple of days, but it ends now. Either do it, or I'm selling your cellphone."

"Where the hell did you put it?"

"You can turn this whole building apart, you'll never find it." She grinned at me.

I glared at her but turned away and grabbed by things. My head is feeling better, wonder what that magic drink has.

"So where's my cellphone?" I asked.

"I told you-"

"How the hell am I suppose to contact her if I don't have my cell phone?"

"I have it all arranged sweetheart," She rolled her eyes, "Meet her on the rooftop at the half abandon warehouse."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nope, place is still secure," Nao assured me, "So you going or what?"

I sighed and felt my feet walking my to the door. I paused as I was halfway out the door and looked back at Nao. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"...Thanks."

**XXXX**

_I rose up from the bed and smile at the woman putting her clothes back on. As I sit up in the bed she fixes her jacket and hair, making sure everything fit into place. With the blanket wrapped around my body, I hug her from behind and enjoy the warmth between us._

_ "Uh...Shizuru?"_

_ "Good morning."_

_ "Yeah morning, I guess you don't know how this game works do you?"_

_ "What?" I open the space between us._

_ I hear her sigh as she turned to face me._

_ "You know, one night stand rules. All fun, no strings attached. Technically you were suppose to leave before I wake up but eh, too late now."_

_ "I don't understand, I thought...you said-"_

_ "I say a lot of things to get someone to help me warm the bed sheets, sweetheart," she smiled, "So thanks for the fun time, but this is getting old. Need me to show you they way out?"_

"Shizuru."

I hear that familiar voice and turned around to see her. I felt my heart leap for joy but it settled down when she gave me her famous icy stare. I took a few steps closer to her, the ice not showing any signs of melting.

"Natsuki..."

"I just came by to say in person-"

"Wait please let me explain."

"Explain what? You're using me as some plaything? A toy? An appetizer before the main course? I hate those games and I'm not about to play."

"I would never do that to anyone, especially to you."

"Don't play innocent with me-"

"I'm not! I know how it feels to be played with," I felt myself screaming my soul to her, "Falling for someone, only to be thrown out after being used. It's feels like being ripped apart and alone and I don't want anyone to feel that pain."

"...Then what am I to you? You never answered that question."

"...I...you...you're..." I felt my face grow hot, "You're...you're my other half."

"Come again?"

"I know...it sounds dumb, but...when I'm with you, I feel the empty part of me fill up," I let it all go, "You make me feel complete, and I don't have to pretend to be anyone else but me when I feel that way."

"Other half...complete..." I saw a blush spread across Natsuki's face.

"Yes...and...I also...made a vow to myself."

"What kind of vow?" Natsuki took a few steps closer to me.

"I promised myself...that when I found my other half," I took a step towards her, "That when I truly found the one I want to be with, that I would come out to my parents. Because one way or another, I'll still have my other half with me."

"Shizuru..."

"Kanin na, I couldn't say it before-"

"Well I didn't really give you a chance to explain," she sighed, "...I'm sorry too."

I wrap my arms around her and I feel her gently wrap her arms around me. I hold her tight, I don't want to lose her. I feel her loosen her grip on me and I loosen mine only to get a better look at her face. She still had that blush on her face as she looked at me. I felt her hands move closer to my shoulders as she leaned close to me. I felt my eyes close halfway as I felt the gap between us grow smaller and smaller.

I felt her lips meet mine for the first time. A very soft, non-aggressive kiss...

We parted after what seemed forever and I looked at her with a smile I had never seen before. I smiled back and held her as she held me. Despite the small falling droplets of rain, this right now, is the best moment of my life.

**XXXX**

"Um...sorry got to go." Hana switched back to Japanese and turned away.

"Sorry, so sorry." The girl responded in Japanese.

"You...speak Japanese?" Hana turned to the girl.

"Not as well as a native speaker, but I can find a way to get to where I need to go." The girl smiled.

"Oh...um, so was that Italian or...Portuguese?" Hana asked, not sure what to talk about.

"Just hello in Spanish."

"Nice, well it was nice talking to you but I got to go. Bye." Hana quickly turned around.

"Nice to meet you." Hana heard the girl say as she walked away.

"So...did we get her name?" Natsuki asked.

"Can I just have my two crepes?"

"...How about I give you the cash so you can buy one for your new friend?" Natsuki winked.

"Uh...no thanks."

"Ugh, youth is wasted on the young." Natsuki sighed as she pocketed her money.

"Hey what about my crepe."

"What crepe?" Natsuki smiled.

"Mom." Hana complained.

"Excuse me."

Hana recognized the voice and turned around to see the girl smiling at her. Natsuki smiled and stepped away to get a better look at the scene.

"Y-Yes?" Hana asked.

"You go to the Fuka Academy, no?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fantastic, as you can tell, I'm a foreign exchange student. I'm so glad I bumped into someone who goes the the academy."

"Really, well that's great."

"We should be friends, yes?"

"Uh sure, my name's Kuga Hana. You can just call me Hana."

"Hana...kun?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Please to meet you Hana-kun," The girl smiled, "My name is Gracia."

"Gracia...nice to meet you." Hana smiled.

**XXXX**

"Since when do you read?" I took a quick look at Nao.

"None of you're concern," Nao closed her book and put it in her bag, "Well I'm off."

"Nao-kun, where are you headed off to?" Shizuru asked.

"To visit a friend, see you later." Nao left with a smile on her face.

"Huh, she's been cheerful these past few day," I looked back at the TV and continued to play my video game, "Must have a boyfriend."

"Who knows." Shizuru sat down next to me.

"So...in a couple weeks?" She wanted me to meet her parents.

"Yes..." Shizuru clutched at her skirt.

I saw her hands and paused my game as I reached out to her hands to try and relax them. Shizuru smiled and I felt her hands relax and tale a hold of mine. She leaned in close to me and just as our lips were about to connect, the damn door opens.

"Sorry, forgot something." Nao smiled.

Damn it Nao, I swear I think you do these things on purpose. Shizuru just chuckled as she watched a blush form on my face. Nao grabbed what she needed and looked at us.

"Have fun, just not in my room." Nao grinned.

"Get out." I threw the closet pillow I could grab at her.

The pillow hit the door as Nao closed and locked it. I sighed and tried to relax, helped when my girlfriend leaned on my shoulder. I pick up my controller to continue my game, but I felt a hand stop me. I was about to protest but her lips meet her cheek and that was the end of that. I don't know why, but I quickly dropped the controller and wrapped my arms around back. Our lips met and her body fell on top of mine as we held each other close. Shizuru pulled back and looked down at me. I gave her the smile I gave to her when we were on that rooftop and she smiled back at me. Truth be told, I didn't think it was dumb when she said I was her other half that completed her.

I feel the same way.


End file.
